The Sky Shall be Forever Eternal
by Hweianime
Summary: Tsunayoshi. He has been disappointed by many and tired of everything around him. Even the sky no longer mesmerises and entrances him with its unpredictable elements. But maybe, maybe he would give one last chance. One last chance for Vongola to redeem itself. Immortal!Tsuna, All27, main Kawa27
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi~~**

**Well I wrote this in the middle of the freaking night and finished it off this morning. So I don't want to be _that_ person but you guys better like this. (no i'm kidding- but seriously)**

**Um… what else. There isn't much really. Please review/comment/question and I may or may not answer them ****through PM. But seriously above all else enjoy. **

**I'm not a 100% sure if I should continue this fic- it really depends on what you guys think this time (yes for once I'm asking the readers to decide something) after all the idea is a little rough but meh.**

**Anyway enjoy~~~**

* * *

_Time._

It passed by so quickly yet so slow. Like the feeling of the cool, soothing water passing through the lips of a man who'd seen none in days.

But to Tsunayoshi the taste of time no longer satisfied him. It was bland and tedious yet necessary. He was sick of nonetheless.

Vibrant orange eyes looked on at the horizon where the sun would soon wake the new day. Even this beautiful sight had dulled over the passages of time.

The wind caressed his gravity defying chestnut brown locks, every whisper, every story, every song that the breeze carried was heard clearly. But he could only sigh at the repetition. The same gossiping whispers, the same stories of war and conflict, the same melodies. Everything this world had to offer has been offered to him and he was tired.

Walking toward the horizon uphill as if in a vain attempt to leave the place that forever grounds him, he looks down at the chaos and fire. So different, the view beyond the hill, yet so similar. Tsunayoshi could only look on indifferently at the lives ending, watch blood being shed needlessly and hear cries of fury, sadness and pain. Even these humans with their foolishness, their greed and their naivety no longer surprised or entertained him. They had become predictable. Disappointing.

The familiar symbol scattered around the violence like sprinkles on a cake made his rather refined, angelic features frown slightly. Another sigh escaped his lips. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

* * *

Vongola. Such a pity. He had such high hopes for it as well. 400 years ago when things still shocked and amused him, he decided to create a group. A group that was to fill with kindness, strength and acceptance. That would stand strong through the test of time and the various trails that came with it. He had created a human with his blood, not much but enough for him to be ideal. So proud of his creation he'd gifted him with his Flame of the Sky and intuition so great it would never lead him astray. He watched excitedly as the man- Giotto he named him- grew strong and pure, led by ideas that would pave away the blood and lead salvation to the ones who deserved it. And acceptance for those who didn't. He felt a huge swell of something akin to fatherly pride as even Kawahira and the remaining others acknowledged his beautiful growing masterpiece and gifted the man with the Rings of Time. He watched as the man gathered followers as interesting as any could be. And the vigilante group formed. Tsunayoshi was finally satisfied with his creations growth and by then decided to see the rest of the world and explore its secrets, confident that they would forever keep that seemingly unbreakable bond finally surpassing time and his expectations.

It was a mistake to think so foolishly.

He was on the other side of the world when he'd found his Vongola had fallen to the ground. It was still _there_, but no longer did it hold its ideals nor purpose. The vigilante group had grown too big, the leader he so carefully raised in the shadows betrayed by one of his comrades and now in its place stood a mafia Familigia that held violence and war and death in its path.

Tsunayoshi thought it was the saddest thing he heard since his own species somehow began dying out.

That was the last straw to his already wavering worn resolve and beliefs. He never wanted to invest so much emotionally ever again. Because no matter how many times you taste the bitterness of grief you never get used to it.

Taking one last look at the carnage before him he averted his eyes and turned away back down the hill. They had asked for death so they shall face the consequences of beckoning death.  
Before he had even reach the base of the hill a calloused hand gently gripped his ankle. Surprised he looked down to see a bloody soldier. Italian origins he could assume. Not that it mattered. For he will be just a fleeting face in a sea of faces.

"Please..." His plead was broken by several hacking coughs. Tsuna winced at the sound. He'd never been in such a situation where he was put through such pain before. "Please _*cough*_ save this babe..." At those words the man rolled slightly to reveal a young frightened child of no older than five, bloody and crying softly. He had always had a soft spot for the children. And this one was no exception.

"What's your name boy?"

Big blue eyes looked up warily, tears still rolling down his cheeks. 'He had good self-preservation skills but only normal if not slightly lower intuition.' Tsunayosh observed. If he had his unfailing intuition he would have sensed right away he wasn't a threat. Finally the child answered.

"Iemitsu Sawada."

* * *

An _idiot_. He had raised an idiot.

That was new at least.

Too bad it was more frustrating than anything for him to appreciate the feeling of something new. Giotto had been easy to raise compared to this. Honestly he still couldn't believe the kid was a direct descendent. The only way he realised was his intuition and the faint, unicorn's whisper of a buzz in his veins when he touched the boy's blood. Other than that the boy showed almost no defining trait's of Giotto other than his hair.

"Oi Oji-san let's go outside~!"

The brunette could feel a headache coming on. And while yes he was quite old- ancient really- he had the looks of a very beautiful teenager if he didn't say so himself! If Tsunayoshi didn't have an almost never-ending patience that came with immortality where time meant nothing to him, he would have punched the blonde right there and then. "It's 11 o'clock and night Iemitsu."

"But~"

**"Iemitsu."** The raucous child stopped. The brunette felt quite pleased that at least he if nothing else had been able to accomplish getting the boy to obey him when he used what the blonde describes as his 'Boss Voice'. **"Remember the last time I got less than nine hours of sleep?"** The kid shuddered. Oh _yes_. He remembered vividly.

"C-can we go out and play tomorrow then?" Damn that kid was lucky he was still cute enough to pull off the puppy dog eyes he'd taught him when he was younger. Well at least he was doing something now with his life. With a sigh of mock resignation he couldn't help but feel the small cracks of a smile on his lips. He hadn't felt this way for a while.

"Yes of course we can."

* * *

"Father this is my girlfriend Nana."

Tsunayoshi blinked. Where was the child he had raised a day ago? Oh right, the years truly do pass on too quickly for his liking. Either way this was quite a shock. Unlike Giotto who barely knew his existence Iemitsu had somehow centred him as a sort of father figure. It wasn't unpleasant. It was… interesting.

But really it was just like that idiot to not let the brunette settle back into this house he hadn't lived in for so long or even unpack his luggage before setting off this bombshell. Actually it was just like the idiot to not even question his lack of ageing after fifteen years and just mindlessly believe that it was a birth defect. Either way the brunette couldn't help but think that at least the boy- no- man had a good sense of taste. His intuition could tell straight away she was a kind- though rather too innocently oblivious soul. Even without the intuition he could tell.

Wordlessly he raised his hand in a thumbs up gesture before making his way to his bedroom.

Soon he would have to leave once more.

* * *

'So in the end he still couldn't leave the blood.' Disappointment filled his chest as again he looked with vibrant orange eyes at the battlefield before him. Leading one side was the boy he raised. The idiot that always had a goofy overly large grin now had a serious composed mask made from steel and blood and the bodies he'd trapped on. Tsunayoshi hoped that the Nana woman would have stopped him from this path. Apparently she wasn't even aware of the other part of him.

He was so tired.

Looking at the men and woman dying on the ground, staining the lush green grass crimson red as their lifeless eyes looked up at the sky Tsunayoshi a man who couldn't die envied them.

He was so tired.

* * *

Iemitsu Sawada was thirty when he saw his father again.

Up on the hill like the enigma he always was, the setting sun behind him so only a silhouette could be seen yet those vibrant bright orange orbs still shone brightly. He hadn't aged more than a year at most. Yet those eyes seemed to have seen everything.

There was a flash of emotion as their eyes met.

And then he turned and left.

Iemitsu felt that he had failed him.

* * *

The Vongola no longer have a heir.

'Good' Tsunayoshi couldn't help but think bitterly. 'It was about time.'

Yet somehow deep inside him, despite everything he felt a small grain of hope, a tiny spark of expectation. Maybe, _maybe_ this time Vongola could change back to what he wished it to be. Just for a moment in time, he wanted his expectations to be met, to not be disappointed at this one thing he had spent so much blood, sweat and oh so many tears for.

His eyes brightened with resolve that hadn't been ignited for the longest time.

* * *

The Sawada household was in celebration. Nana was finally reunited with her darling.

While it was so lonely living by herself it was these moments that made it worth it all. If only they had produced a child then their family would have been perfect. However… that would never be the case with her flawed body.

_*ding dong* *ding dong* *din-_

"Ara? Hello?"

"Is this the Sawada Residence?"

Looking down the woman could see a boy of maybe twelve, with gravity defying brown hair and eyes the colour of caramel and chocolate. An adorable little angel.

"Yes it is sweetie-" She cooed at the innocent yet slightly indifferent expression on those cherubic features. "How may I help you? Are you lost?"

"Nana?! Who is at the door- oh?" Brown eyes widened at the sight of an younger clone of his missing father at his doorstep. Large honeyed brown eyes looked down at the naive couple. He didn't like the idea of lying much but it couldn't be helped.

"I- uhm… am…" Damn he'd been practicing this for weeks already, he'd altered his appearance (which had been both a painful and arduous process) and yet here he was blanking out and what people nowadays call 'screwing up'. "I am God's gift for the loving couple who wished for a child! Yeah that's it! Because your love is so strong that not even time nor distance can break you God was moved and has decided to gift you with me."

There was an awkwardly long silence and Tsunayoshi swore that he'd never felt so embarrassed in his long life.

Finally-

"OH DARLING WE HAVE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CHILD!"

"IEMITSU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"AS DO I MY SWEET NANA!"

Thank god they were both idiots. The world may be full of them but these were truly the cream of the crop. At least the love part was true. That had been quite impressive in his opinion. The immortal waited patiently for the mushy words to finally end. A little jealous that he'd never found anyone like that, though the grief would have probably been unbearable once he lived past his lover's age. After twenty minutes though of straight non stop wailing, cooing and other such noises the immortal began singing a different tune to the idea of lovers. If it meant acting like _that_\- he would rather be alone thank you.

* * *

"Tsu-kun time for your first day of school!"

"Coming okaa-san." He groaned out. Why does school have to be so early? He hadn't had a set time to wake up since decades ago when he made the stupid idea to join the army for a while - though it wasn't as bad as when he was at that monastery. 'Enlightenment my _ass_.' All he learnt during that time was some martial art moves which he had mastered ages ago and that it was possible to live of a grain of rice and the moisture of the morning dew. Didn't mean he was going to do _that_ anytime soon again.

But he was now Sawada Tsunayoshi. Son of Nana and Iemitsu aka the Young Lion of Vongola.

And he would become Vongola Decimo.

And burn down Vongola with his own hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi~**

**kyaaaa I'm so glad this fic has gotten such a good response! (' hmmm...maybe I should write_ more_ stuff in the middle of the night' - and that's the story of how every follow of Hweianime was constantly bombarded with random ass stories that would probably never be continued. Actually I should write a oneshot one time.. It would be nice to complete _something _goddammit)**

**But seriously so happy it really feels my ****popularity has gone up considering how fast I've gotten views and the sheer number of reviews (seriously it's more than the first chapter of Ten Flames) I got for a New Story no less! I thank everyone supporting my stuff to the EXTREME!**

**Actually I was going to write more for this chapter I swear but it ended so nicely and… it felt wrong to add more. Like that last line was just a perfect end for me.**

**Also I have decided that all27 will be mild- there will be NO harem- maybe one-sided stuff but no harem. **

**And if there is a pairing the options are (they may change but for now the options are):**

**Reborn**

**Bermuda **

**Kawahira/Checkerface**

**I dunno Giotto? Daemon?**

**you guys can suggest stuff too. Also I am not adverse to threesome options (smirk) but if you do suggest it they better be crack as _hell. _No 182769 (yes I love this pairing too but if I go weird I go all out weird lol) and the pairing should in theory have one of the following options above. **

**_meh._ **

**Either way I do hope you shall enjoy this~~**

* * *

"Oh Tsu-kun! I just signed up for a home tutor for you!"

"_Eeh?_ Is that so?" Nana frowned at such a monotone reaction. Her son as sweet and adorable as can be never was one to express emotions. While it didn't stop her from loving every inch of him and she enjoyed another presence in the house to talk to (as expected of a child sent from heaven- Tsu-kun really knew many things) it did worry her a little that he was making almost no friends. There was a smiling happy Japanese boy that sometimes hung around him but other than that there seemed some general agreement that people were to stay a meter away from her son. Maybe a tutor would change things. Also she may be oblivious at times but she knew failing grades when she saw one.

* * *

Tsuna was finally getting a little excited. Not much but the beating of his heart was increasing in trepidation. That must mean something. After a year of mind numbing boredom in what they call a school, a year of teasing and monotonous repetition, his plan would be finally coming into fruition. Really time passing for him should be like a quick snap of his fingers yet somehow this institution of so-called education had performed the miracle of dragging out each individual second to the damned wire.

Tsuna realised to his dismay teenagers hadn't changed much even from hundreds of years ago. Still cruel and mocking to anything that might moved different. _Boring_. They didn't even have originality. _Dame-Tsuna?!_ Come _on_ he knew it was easy on the tongue but at least try to be clever in your insults.

And he wasn't even that different either. Well maybe it was because he humiliatingly tripped on a stray piece of chalk a damn teacher dropped when he first stepped foot in the classroom or that his marks were disgracefully low (he did not _care_ what a _textbook_ said, he _lived_ the Edo Period- he was _so_ in the right- stupid humans with their lack of historic records) but it in no way implied he was stupid or clumsy! Really first impressions were apparently very important in this day and age. He'll take note of that in the future.

Even the so called Nicest kids or idols in school- Kyoko and Yamamoto he was sure their names were- were disappointing. He expected better from people given such titles at the very least. Kyoko may not have encouraged the bullying but she sure as hell hadn't done anything about it, just smiling a sweet smile and that's it. And in a way isn't that the worst thing to do? Showing a child who lived in their own personal world of thorns the beautiful glass rose of empty promise.

Yamamoto was a little more intriguing. But not by much. The boy was all grin yet no smile. It was a little sickening to look at really. Such a pity considering his rather handsome features. Unlike Kyoko though he had actually approached him. That was a _little_ unexpected. He decided that the best way to react was to be cold but not so much so to be completely rude and blow off the other's presence. Though tempting it would be unfortunate to make a bond with someone so... _Disposable._

Yet the teen looked oddly familiar- had he met his ancestor before? Well he had met many people's ancestors before and their ancestor's ancestors in fact. But that feeling of recognition nagged at him constantly whenever he saw that fake mask of a face. Maybe he'll figure it out when the boy gives a genuine grin. He would like to see that even without the excuse.

"Yes that is so Tsu-kun. Now _look here._"

Immediately he obeyed. Nana was kind if not a little air-headed, okay those Lays chips bags had less air in them than her head. But she was nearly never so stern. But when she was the brunette wouldn't dare disobey her, the first time he did he had felt fear and humiliation in a way he hadn't felt since he was a child. The woman would have made a great mother if she bore children.

"You may be an angel sent by heaven-" _On second thought..._ "But I am really worried on your lack of friends!"

Caramel brown eyes blinked curiously. A strange warm feeling swirled in the pits of his stomach.

"You are... worried. For... me?"

The woman pouted childishly making Tsunayoshi wonder about her age. Not that he should talk.

"_Mou~_ Tsu-kun of course! You are my son no matter what."

Such pure honest words. The immortal couldn't help it. To his utmost horror and embarrassment he blushed. Creamy skin darkened into a beautiful rosy pink hue on his cheeks. "Oh, ah, uhm... thanks..." He mumbled. God it was like he was a fledging again. With no control over his emotions. Is this what having a mother was like? It is... _Pleasant._

Yes Iemitsu may be an idiot but he will never fault him of bad taste indeed.

* * *

Nana wanted so badly to coo at how simply adorable her little angel was. She wished she had a camera so she could show her darling husband. Ever since they had been blessed with a child the man she loved had been coming back home more often, just as loving as before not to mention the two males of the household got on so well together! It was like they practically knew each other before.

And even though Tsuna warned them of telling anyone of his being a boy sent from heaven Nana just knew if anyone would give the brunette a chance they would easily be able to see the fact for themselves. While the boy may seem apathetic she had seen him always helping others in his own way, never hesitating to do so. Animals seemed to adore him too. One time she saw a whole harem of various animals just resting by the small sleeping brunette who had decided to take a nap under a tree in the garden. It was quite funny to see him wake up completely confused to why he was surrounded by piles of acorns, feathers, shiny rocks and even a few bones.

She loved each moment at home now. No longer lost in the wistful yearning of her husband but enjoying her time with her precious boy. They would cook together and chit chat in a very comfortable way. Sometimes if she asked he would tell the most mesmerising stories, whether they were true or not she could never tell but for a moment it was like she was vividly living in them.

Each day was fun and relaxing. Despite her anxiety over Tsuna's lack of friends she couldn't find herself as happy as she way now.

Right now life was perfect.

She didn't want to change anything.

* * *

"Ciaossu. I'm your new home tutor."

Wide honeyed brown eyes narrowed. This was not part of the plan. Looking down was an admittedly well dressed infant but what truly caught his attention was the bright yellow pacifier around the child's neck. _Shady._ This seems way too shady. Everything about this practically _screamed_ Kawahira. Actually this screamed of some sort of mass conspiracy all the other guys have once _again_ failed to tell him about. Dear _lord_ if he finds out they did something to the rings they gave Giotto there was going to be hell to pay.

"Will you excuse me for a minute child?"

He didn't even give the baby a chance to open his mouth before shutting the door in his face.

* * *

Reborn frowned ever so slightly. This was not the reaction he was hoping for. He had imagined a scrawny kid practically shrieking at the outrageousness of it all.

Damn that Iemitsu. That man told him this boy was an innocent little angel in his reports. That was it. Those exact damned words. Not even his favourite colour. Nothing. Nada.

Though strangely the man had been able to keep this child of his for so long that not even he knew about him was unusual. Especially since he _never. shuts. up._ about his dear wife. Even Nono who he told everything didn't know till recently. And when the order for this boy to be judged as a potential heir of Vongola Decimo came up the head of CEDEF was unnaturally silent.

Not that he cared about that. He had a job to do. And as the World's Greatest Hitman he was going to very well do it right.

And it seemed he had to teach his new student some proper manners. But since he did ask politely he would for now adhere to it.

For exactly one minute.

* * *

In one swift movement Tsuna pulled out a bright orange flip phone from his pocket and began furiously dialing. As he waited for his call to come in he felt his foot impatiently tapping.

_*click*_

"Hello Kawahira speaking."

"Kawahira I will _strangle_ you in your sleep."

"It's good to hear from you too Tsunayoshi. May I ask the reason for your pleasant greeting?"

"There is a baby on my doorstep with a yellow pacifier which if I'm not mistaken holds the infant's Flames. Care to explain."

"_Ah_. That."

"Yes." The brunette gritted his teeth. "_That._"

"Would you get mad if I told you that was an Arcobaleno?"

_"Extremely."_

"Then it's not?"

**"Kawahira."** It gave him a vindictive spark of pleasure when he heard the other male gulp on the other end of the line. "What have you all been hiding from me? You know I **hate** being left in the dark."

"There's nothing! Nothing I swear!" Nervous forced laughter could be heard and Tsuna could just imagine the man sweating, his already pale skin rapidly losing all color. "It was just one of the experiments or pranks we did or something!"

"You guys all _collectively_ agreed to curse the seven strongest human beings of the generation as _infants_ as a joke. _All_ of you. That's pretty _sick_ even for you guys." He deadpanned. "Besides-" Tsunayoshi lowered his voice dangerously. "I'm not an _idiot_. I can tell what _material_ the pacifier was made from and if I'm correct then this is no simple prank."

Nothing but silence. Yet it held the weight of a thousand words.

"I do not understand why you all didn't tell me, nor why you refuse to do so now. It hurts me you know? None of you tell me anything; not about the War, why we left, not about why everyone began dying, nothing." As he continued his usual indifferent tone forged under the harsh experience that came from time began cracking. The raw restrained emotions of pain, confusion and rage seeped through. "I-I am no longer a child Kawahira. In terms of strength alone I'm on the same level as you now and I have also done things that many humans -hell- even all you would consider miracles."

Still nothing but silence answered back. And somehow that hurt Tsunayoshi more than any words could. In a small, trembling, hoarse whisper that showed how truly vulnerable he felt he asked the other.

"_Please_... Can't you at _least_ tell me _why?_"

No answer.

The immortal's hurt was pushed away into hardened bitter anger.

"I _see_. Goodbye then."

_*click*_

Today must have been a day full of emotions as the brunette let the tears fall freely down his cheeks.

But he had to wipe those useless tears soon. For he had a mission to fulfill. And no one- not even Kawahira will stop him nor will help him. He had enough of being disappointed, of being hurt by everyone.

* * *

_*click*_

As the call ended the smile on the albino's face faltered. His crimson red eyes looking at his indigo flip phone with many emotions.

Sadness. Regret.

_Longing._

"It was because we love you Tsunayoshi."

Then in a much softer voice the immortal said to the empty air.

"It was because _I_ love you Tsunayoshi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi~~**

**Ok well first off I'm so happy with the amount of reviews and such that has come in so quickly! I did not expect this to get so popular so fast lol. I'm sorry I haven't had time to PM the longer reviews but I have been super busy ya know? **

**Also you guys should know this fic is more of an unplanned whim thing so when inspiration hits I will write. I have no desire to rewrite my fics especially when I personally am satisfied with it and think it fits the story type. But thanks Also I'm lazy as and yeah...**

**Anyway yes I'm sure you are all wondering about the pairings and such so here it goes- I have… not decided on a pairing yet (here's the boos of the readers) BUT BUT BUT I have narrowed it down. I have read everyone's choices and I loved when you guys (you know who you are- good for you) picked strange pairings and actually explained why you wanted it or why some pairings shouldn't be there~ (btw you guys can still add other options but only if you properly give an opinion why)**

**So here are the narrowed options-**

**Kawa27**

**Kawa27R**

**Kawa27Ber**

**Kawa27Alaude**

**Ber27**

**Ber27R**

**R Kawa Ber 27 (you know who you are and kudos lol)**

**G27**

**G27A**

**Yeah so there they are. Btw for you R27 fangirls out there (and boys) I'm sorry but since Reborn is -as unbelievable as it sounds- _mortal_ there shall be no R27 only stuff and that is why Reborn can only be part of a threesome situation. Because yes he will eventually die. I'm sorry. (sobs) **

**Also any pairing with Reborn would probs hold some major angst- just warning ya.**

**Well anyway hope ya enjoy~~**

* * *

"Maman this food is delicious." A certain infant praised honestly to a beaming brunette lady.  
"Aaaw thank you Reborn-kun! But really you should try Tsu-kun's cooking one day- its absolutely _heavenly_."  
The hitman raised an eyebrow slightly at the emphasis of the word heavenly and the small chuckle that came after. A little odd but nothing strange enough to take note.

"Ara Tsu-kun there you are! You know it's rude to leave a guest outsi- Tsu-kun what's wrong?"  
Reborn looked at the teen coming down the stairs, to his surprise (which he had completely masked by the way) the brunette had been quite evidently crying.

* * *

Large caramel brown eyes widened at the question. _Damn_ did it look like he had been crying? It had been so long since he did such an action he had forgotten how to cover up afterwards. Maybe he should start keeping a diary. Yeah that would actually be a good investment all things considering. Quickly he tried to rub away any stray tear marks from his cheeks and eyes but it only emphasised the point more. Giving up he just smiled as sweetly as he could to the woman. She was a good human and he would feel bad if he worried her.

"I am fine." Internally he winced. He hadn't meant to sound so stiff and indifferent. Turning to the infant in an attempt to avert attention he stuck his hand out in greeting. "Hello little one. And you are?"

The arcobaleno ignored the hand which Tsuna frowned at. How rude.

"Ciasso. I am Reborn your home tutor."

"Mou isn't this kid so adorable!" Nana cooed acting obliviously, she would put her questions of Tsuna's strange behaviour aside for now. Besides the child was really adorable.

The immortal twitched. Yes the baby was indeed _cute_. Those chubby cheeks, that tiny body, those itty-bitty hands. Damn his weakness for kids. Of course that weakness was possibly the _only_ reason Iemitsu and his stupidity was still alive and breathing. Though he still hasn't decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing though.

Trying not to submit to the urge to cuddle and pinch the cheeks of the baby he looked directly into those black eyes that held maturity and intelligence that no child should have with a cool level gaze. He decided he rather liked the strange contrast between appearance and soul. It was interesting at the very least.

"That is.. _nice_."

* * *

Reborn couldn't help but feel something akin to fear and admiration when his eyes met the others. For starters not many had the courage to look him, the Greatest Hitman in the eyes. And those honey brown orbs staring directly in his own obsidian ones hid no fear, no deceit nor judgement. It was abnormal yet entrancing. Yet a part of him felt that as rather attractive that mix of chocolate and caramel was, the colour didn't completely suit the teen. There was something… off. Like a wolf in a sheep's cloth.

Reborn his his smirk under the shadow of his fedora.

This will be fun.

* * *

"Ah Tsu-kun aren't you late for school?"

"Eh?" Whipping around to turn to the clock he realised first period had practically ended. Damn. He had been so caught up in everything from this morning he had lost track of the minutes passing by. Why must school be so early anyway?

Cursing inwardly he grabbed an apple and his bag as he waved goodbye to his equally forgetful mother figure. "I am off."

As he shut the door he felt a soft weight suddenly on his head. On instinct he tried to shake it off yet it stayed rather amazingly in place. Deciding to give up for now and focus on more pressing things- like getting to school. "_Uh_. Reborn right?"

"Yes."

"What are you really here for?" He knew the answer but Tsuna would be able to get a better grasp of this man's personality depending on the way he revealed the truth to him. The brunette knew he should have checked up on the arcobaleno recently. He had met a few in his time, before they were cursed evidently. He had made close friends with a few too. There had been the World's Strongest Arcobaleno in that era and his servant- those two were quite memorable. Though they were probably dead by now. A pity. He would have liked to share one last drink together with them.

"I'm here to train you as Vongola Decimo." The hitman replied in a way like he was discussing the weather or his interests. Tsunayoshi couldn't help but sweat drop at the nonchalance of it all. There was one thing he knew for sure. Reborn was quite the outrageous character.

* * *

"Herbivore you are late."

"_Hiee!_ I'm sorry?" He did not expect Hibari Kyouya to still be waiting outside of school. Despite wanting to say that small unmanly shriek was planned it really did give him a small shock as the teen came out of the shadows of the school gates. Did the teen just not attend school like the normal students? If so where can he sign up?

"Prepare to be bitten to death." The other replied cooly as he whipped out two metal tongas from god knows where.

_Damn._ Today just wasn't his day.

He had gone out of his way to avoid the prefect for the time he had lived here but apparently there was no escaping now. It wasn't that he was actually afraid of the boy. Tsuna scoffed inwardly at how pathetic that would be. A true Earthling like he scared of a human? Never. No it wasn't because of fear. The teen just looked too much like someone he knew, acted too similar. Hell if he squinted it was like_ that man_ was actually there. It actually hurt looking at the skylark. Too many memories.

_*BAM*_

Those memories however had to be revisited another day. His caramel brown eyes looked almost bored as if the concrete beside him _didn't_ crack under the force of a mere tonfa. As interesting to see first hand the so-called demon prefect's skills Tsuna also didn't wish to fight any longer than he'd have to. It would be to much of a hassle and human live's are so short he didn't wish to waste it on some insignificant battle. Taking the opportunity he swiftly kicked the unguarded torso of the raven-haired male. There was a soft grunt before the other moved back defensively. A bloodthirsty glint in steel grey eyes. Oh _now_ he had done it. After all those years of watching his Giotto and his friends he really should have known better.

And his _so called_ tutor was completely out of sight. Though he was aware that the infant was close enough to observe him and determine the extent of his potential abilities. Probably sizing him up and writing some sort of training schedule that he wouldn't need. The immortal was feeling a headache coming on in the horizon.

Suddenly his intuition was screaming at him to move to the right, obviously he did as told. Never had his intuition lead him astray and it hadn't failed him this time either. Eyes flashed orange as quickly he reacted in inhuman time and merely snatched the spinning bullet mid-air which was heading directly to the prefect much like a frog grabbing a fly. Opening his deceivingly delicate-looking hands he revealed a red bullet with a small cartoon flame on it.

The brunette frowned. He had never come across such a strange bullet. Was it a new thing humans have created? If there was one thing Tsunayoshi could say about human it would be creative to say the least.

"Wao."

Snapping his head up Tsuna saw the slightly widened eyes of the teen before him as he looked over at what was in his opponent- now saviour's- hand. Inwardly he swore colorfully, painting an obscene rainbow with his words. 'Oh dear. This wasn't meant to happen.'

* * *

Hibari Kyouya never thought much of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just another herbivore he thought. Weak-looking. Quiet. Easily pushed around. His wide eyes always averted when meeting his own. _Pathetic_. A truly pathetic herbivore.

Yet here he was, his one hand holding his stomach in pain, possibly a few ribs bruised but not broken. All because of the teen he thought to be the most herbivorous herbivore. Interesting. The brunette was an omnivore he thought. 'A herbivorous appearance but a carnivorous potential.'

But he quickly realised he was wrong.

With inhuman speed the brunette sidestepped to the right and before the skylark could even question the sudden abrupt movement the younger teen seemed to grab something in the air. With pale, delicate fingers the smaller teen's hands were a blur for a second as they seemed to reach out to punch his head. Yet slowly he retracted his arm and unfurled his hand to reveal a bullet.

"Wao."

The prefect couldn't make out the details but he knew he had been saved from a short life. He was impressed. Something that was very hard to accomplish for Hibari. And the calmness the other exuded even during such a dangerous action was admirable, the hand that saved him could have easily gotten shot at. Yet there had been no hesitation. The omnivore was stronger than any of his expectations.

No.

Not an omnivore.

_A carnivore._

"Teach me." The words tumbled unconsciously out his mouth. Like his whole being just 'knew' this person in front of him was someone to be respected. Awed. Followed. The laws of nature will not even reach someone like this teen. Yes this brunette was worthy.

"Excuse me?" _Damn._ He didn't wish for a disciple. That just begged for disappointment. He wasn't as naive as he was decades ago. He knew his hard-earned lessons well.

"Teach. me." The other's jaw clenched like it was harder for him to say it a second time. But the boy's gaze hardened in resolve as he repeated his demand. And Tsunayoshi wavered slightly under such intensity. The skylark seemed strong, the aloof cloud that while would maintain a distance will never stray away once he chooses a sky to live in. Just like another Cloud he knew.

He closed his honey brown eyes to hide that flash of hungry orange. The immortal was reluctantly intrigued. And once his curiosity has been piqued it was hard to calm it down. Like a beast that had caught wind of a delicious hunt. And like a beast he would see through it to the end. With his prey dead and bleeding in his jaws. After a few moments of thinking, Tsunayoshi sighed as he made his decision. Really, apparently he still hadn't learned his lessons well enough.

Pulling himself up to his most intimidating state in his current form (he knew he shouldn't have made himself so damn short!) so he stared directly into steel grey eyes he voiced his choice, voice laced with low commanding undertones that commanded respect and obedience.

"_Fine_. But be prepared child. I don't go easy on the weak."

* * *

Reborn frowned. There was no information on this. Dammit Iemitsu if you son could -_oh he didn't know_\- catch a bullet with his bare hands then you fucking tell their future tutor. This student even by his standards was _abnormal._

The fact that Leon had been twitching like crazy since that attempt at shooting the Dying Will Bullet only cemented that.

Yet as he watched the brunette look boredly at the teacher talking during class Reborn couldn't sense anything. _Nothing._ At first the teen just interested him. A wolf in sheep's cloth. But now… he didn't know. Yes the World's Greatest Hitman was confused at a mere teenager. But the teen was much more complex, darker, more confusing than anything he had imagined. A wolf? _No._ It wasnt as simple as that. It was even _deeper_ than that. Those eyes held something… _unimaginable._

A _monster_ hiding as a wolf that wore a sheep's cloth.

Is this _really_ Sawada Tsunayoshi?

* * *

_*ding* *ding*_

Tsuna sighed at the sweet music to his ears. _Lunchtime._ Thank whatever deity humans seemed so naively to believe in. He didn't care if it was for the entire world- he was _never_ going to relive high school if he could help it.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna I see your eating lunch alone again."

"Haha don't be mean! It's bad enough that he knows he would never have friends since he's so Dame."

_'Mmmm… As expected of Iemitsu's wife. Her food is definitely delicious. I should teach her how to make the croquettes a little crunchier though. Maybe tonight?'_

"Hey Dame-Tsuna can you hear us? Or are you just that stupid?"

_'Also there's the matter of the Reborn character. It would be more efficient to just show how powerful I am so less time can be wasted on menial training. I already set limiters on this current form but even then the strength I have is still pretty impressive… Showing at least half strength in my weakened state should be enough to overtake Vongola. Of course underestimating humans could be-"_

"OI! DON'T IGNORE US!"

The brunette would have sighed but it would have been rather undignified whilst in the middle of eating. Swallowing his meal he looked cooly at the group of arrogant teens in front of him. Did they not have any other better more entertaining hobbies? It was _lunch time_. A time to relax and consume delicious food. He was sitting in a rather hard to find place in the corner of the school grounds. And it was obvious they were sweating from all the running and looking for him. Did they have no better things? That was just a little sad.

Deciding to humor the group he looked up with wide eyes in an attempt to look frightened. This was what they wanted right? "A-Ano I'm sorry..." He murmured making sure for his lips to tremble slightly as he did so. This always worked with the others when he did this as he apologized. It wasn't as strong as using the puppy eyes but it was still effective.

The strongest looking one- Mochida he was pretty sure- as well as the rest of the group looked away though Tsuna was a little confused at the red coloring their cheeks. Maybe they were angry at their inability of doing anything against his apology. Actually thinking about it Kawahira and the others did that too. _Strange._

"_Tch.._. Well since you apologized we will forgive your Dame-ness!" Mochida abruptly shouted. And with a swift turn the group ran out leaving a rather confused brunette.

Shrugging Tsuna went back to his meal. One strange moment will quickly be forgotten in his seas upon seas of even stranger memories. Though if he would remember them years later he was sure the only mental note tagged to it was those teens were _terrible_ bullies. One time they filled his locker with roses just to see his dismay or something at the harassment. They looked expensive too. Did bullying take this much work? He couldn't be bothered to dwell on the etiquette of teenage harassers. Instead after his meal the lithe body leaned against the cool wall and closed his eyes wishing to rest and to be blinded by the time slipping before him.

* * *

_"Ne Kawahira?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_Tsuna looked over the small village on top of a grassy green hill. Vibrant orange taking in the bustling interactions of the people below. Standing next to him a man of around twenty with snow white hair and crimson red eyes looked down on the sitting figure._

_"What would you do if you were human?"_

_The elder looked thoughtful at that. The question was just so random and out of the blue that the man had to blink a few times in surprise._

_"I suppose I would live life to the fullest. It is always a shame to watch when a human wastes it on the little things. Especially when unbounded by the chains of true responsibility." The last part was said almost darkly, crimson darkened bitterly yet just as quickly the shadow in his eyes disappeared and a warm smile took it's place as once again he looked at the young immortal beside him. The young, innocent, unknowing immortal. One that shall stay that way if everyone could help it._

_Tsunayoshi sighed as he felt the breeze play at his fingertips, the gossip of the village whispered in scandalous tones in his ears. Oh how he enjoyed listening to the ever interesting stories the wind would bring eagerly. He felt he would never tire of their endless secrets. "What about a life? A house over your head, a job to entertain yourself with and a family to hold dear?" Intelligent yet naive eyes the colour of the bleeding orange of a sunset sky looked up toward the albino. "Do you think you would have those?"_

_Where was this all coming from? Did the brunette always harbor these questions? "...Maybe." Kawahira murmured, a house that would always welcome him home and a family to smile at whenever he came back at the end of the day. It sounded so nice. Deciding to divulge in the younger's thoughts he too asked, "And what would you do young Tsunayoshi?"_

_The fragile looking male sighed wistfully, warm gaze moved back to the village before them. "I'd like to be a teacher." He admitted a little shyly. The albino was the closest to him out of all the others but it was still quite embarrassing to tell another one's dreams and hopes. "To teach the small children and watch as they grow into adults. To grow as they grow. And to die before them. I would like to be for once mourned for rather than to mourn." The last part was said in soft sad undertones. He may have been one of the younger immortals but he had seen his fair share of death and felt the hollow emptiness of loss._

_Tsunayoshi felt a larger warm hand tenderly gripping his shoulder in a reassuring manner. It was possibly the most affection he would get from any of his fellow species. Their race while close was not affectionate and warm. The brunette seemed to be the exception as he held the Flame of the Sky in his core. They say he has the purest flames out of all of them. It made him special yet at the same time isolated. Sometimes he longed for more. He knew everyone in his group did. The flashes of yearning, of want in their eyes to break the distance between each other. Kawahira too whilst being the most powerful also showed moments where he wavered. In a way Tsunayoshi thought they were so similar, so lonely, so different. Yet they weren't the same._

_"The sun will go down soon, we need to move on now Tsunayoshi. Dreaming about being human shall get us nowhere, we are what we are and nothing can ever change that. Despite the horrible consequences of our lifespan and strength I would not trade places with anyone in the world. We are needed here. No human can understand our burdens we carry."_

_Reluctant orange eyes pulled its gaze away from the people, the thin lithe build moving steadily to stand up as he sighed. "But why? You guys still haven't told me why we are needed. Even Sepira knows and she is one of the weakest of our race!"_

_The white haired man smiled faintly at those large imploring eyes. A cold stab of guilt hit him in the stomach as he looked into such honest, clear eyes. Eyes that came from the only individual in the world that didn't fear him, that saw him as who he was. "We will tell when the time is right."_

* * *

Kawahira _lied._

They _never_ told him.

There was _never_ a right time.

Tsuna woke up bitter, old feelings of resentment, sadness and most of all disappointment welled up inside him. He hated dreaming about the past he could never change. Looking at the present that constantly slipped through his fingers like water. Thinking about the future that held so many empty promises. He was sick of it all.

He wanted to sleep an endless sleep. Falling in an eternal hole of darkness. Never to feel the uncontrollable love for something or someone. And never to feel the inescapable disappointment and hurt after. Because he would sleep in the gentle embrace of nothingness. Never to wake.

But with all dreams they come to an end. And again the brunette is met by the familiar chill of reality.

A small twitch involuntarily curled his lips upward. But it wasn't a smile. No a smile would mean he had given faith and hope into this. A smile meant an emotional investment. An investment that will like all others he made never pay off. No it was a smirk of amusement. Cynical and cold was that smirk as eyes of caramel brown flashed orange.

He was now Sawada Tsunayoshi. Thirteen years old with two loving parents who one used to be his adopted son. Soon to be heir to Vongola. Tutor is the greatest hitman Reborn. Student is infamous demon prefect Hibari Kyouya.

At least he could honestly say that he had never been in this situation before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi~~**

**OMG I am getting great feedback for this fic and I love you all for loving it (does that make sense?) **

**So well I screwed up the last chapter- I said Yuni was the weakest of Tsuna's kind but I meant Sepira. Yeah. I always get super confused with them- like seriously they look exactly the same too! So no in short Sepira was the one I meant.**

**Also this ended up being 90% flashback and maybe 2% plot. Okay maybe there was like almost no plot whatsoever. I do not plan well. Or at all. **

**Also there is one short lemon kinda scene (if you guys complain I'll change the rating but right now this will probs be the only lemony thing for a long while). Yeah apparently I am not good at that. Lemon is harder than it looks. Like I can read it fine but writing it is much more awkward than I expected...**

**God I want to do a threesome but now it seems seriously hard to see how to work it. Urgh. Writing is hard.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy~ Please comment and such~~ **

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

Reborn was not happy at these turn of events.

He was used to things going his way, to his plans and according to his whims. Yet here he was dancing to this, _this teenager's_ tune.

"You wish for me to _what?_"

Tsuna sighed patiently. Honey brown eyes looking deeply at obsidian black.

"_I said_. I wish to meet the Vongola Nono. To talk to him about my being a heir."

If it was anybody but him Reborn would have spluttered indignantly at the request. But it was him and he merely furrowed his brow. "You are.." He paused (_not_ hesitated, he was the greatest after all and therefore does _not_ hesitate) thinking how to word his temporary confusion. And why wouldn't he be? Normal teens- _no_\- normal _people_ do not wish so easily to step down from the light and into the dark dirty underworld, as a mafia boss no less. "You are willing to be Vongola Decimo?"

The teen sighed again and the hitman resisted the urge to hit him with a ten tonne hammer for his impudence. "_Nooo_. I wanted to meet Vongola Nono so he can show me where the best damn pasta is." The brunette replied dryly, bored eyes staring at the other with a hint of exasperation. After a day of complying to his tutor's wishes in training he already had enough. He may live for centuries but Vongola will certainly not. And he had no time for such menial tasks like training. Especially with a tutor who assigns such _easy_ exercises no less.

* * *

Internally he smiled at the recent memory of getting Hibari to swim in his full school uniform- gakuran and all- with heavy iron chains on each limb against the river currents until he finished eating his warm full course meal. That hamburger meat was particularly delicious that day. And so was one Hibari Kyouya's face as he forced the poor soaked boy to watch him eat it.

Tsuna was sure that even Reborn had been both surprised and impressed at his skill as an instructor. Hibari had improved dramatically in both mental fortitude, skill and strength. Of course that quickly turned into childish anger when he offhandedly mentioned how weak the hit man's own tactics were compared to his own._ Really._ They were both so young. It was almost cute.

* * *

His thoughts and musings were pushed aside when a green gun entered his field of view. "A Vongola boss should show respect to their elders."

Tsuna couldn't help it. He _laughed._ Reborn was really too cute.

* * *

The hitman faltered a little. This has _never_ happened before. Even he was not so arrogant and insane to laugh when at such close range with a gun. He didn't care about how beautiful the sound was. How his student's laugh was soft, pure and sweet. Nor did he think even for one second did he wish to hear the tinkling happiness from the other's mouth more often. Most definitely not. _No._

* * *

After the laughter finally died down the brunette looked good humoredly at the gun. "I really should say the same to you." He murmured deeply amused. Lithe thin fingers admirably reached to touch the green gun however before he got too close the lizard reverted back and scuttled quickly away. Tsuna pouted slightly at that. The chameleon was something he had never seen before and that childish curiousity not even centuries could shake off was intrigued and attracted to the little reptile. It was a pity it was so afraid of him. Then again animals could sense things no humans could.

Sighing again though this time in a much lighter mood the immortal decided to compromise. The man before him seemed amazingly stubborn and that would make things difficult in the future if he was anything like the previous Strongest Arcobaleno he had met so long ago.

"What if I find all my guardians?" He asked. "Then you will allow me to see the Vongola Nono. _Yes?_"

The last part while subtle was more of a demand than a suggestion. Reborn definitely noticed the faint undertones of firm resolve and unwavering stubbornness. Despite the lighthearted tone the words carried the weight of an order. He knew it was an ultimatum. That he could not refuse. But that didn't mean he would like it.

"_Tch._" He was the greatest Hitman. Even in this form he wasn't ever crossed or challenged. _Ever._ Yet he was backing down - for his student no less! "Fine. But I have to also accept them as your guardians. And even then you will owe me something."

The teen leaned in from across the table, caramel brown glittering as it sparked almost orange. "_Anything._" He purred lowly to the point that if the hitman didn't know better he would have thought the brunette to be effectively seducing him. _Effectively?_ Scratch that word. Reborn does _not_ get charmed so easily.

But the strangest thing of it all was for _one_ full _moment_ the Sun Arcobaleno really believed the other could give him _anything_ he wanted.

* * *

"Hibari straighten up your back and loosen your shoulders."  
The only reply was a soft grunt as the other lunged but Tsuna noted that he had easily fixed his stance. The teen was definitely a battle genius the immortal thought to himself in approval. It was times like this, nothing but swinging of fists, determined attacks and mindless fighting, did the brunette almost find a twisted sense of peace. There was no need to think about the future nor dwell in the past. Just the enjoyment of the moment as he dodged blow after blow. What could he say? Some people play games, some people read, he on the other hand preferred to be in the midst of a battle to pass the time.  
Plus it also allowed him to indulge in another favorite pastime. _Training._

Swiftly he moved past a rather poorly thrown strike and took the opportunity to grab the black surprisingly soft hair. The brunette waited a few seconds, giving the other an opportunity to escape but his student seemed to hesitate, with a soft sigh the immortal gently caressed the teen's shoulder with his other hand almost relishing the way the other tensed up in confusion. Then he kneed the prefect in the stomach. Twice.

Yes. Training was definitely entertaining.  
The prefect grunted in pain before being released where he crumpled to the ground.

"I'll stop hitting you in the same place when you give me a good reason not to. Honestly Hibari your still using the same moves!"

"Carnivore you-" The raven haired teen began before he grunted in pain as again he was attacked in the torso, this time by his new tutor's foot. Tsunayoshi tutted, but not condescendingly, more in slight disappointment. For some strange unexplainable reason the skylark felt he would have rather experienced the condescension. Annoying as it would be something instinctively warned him a disappointed Tsuna was not one he wanted.

"Hibari. I told you not to call me carnivore. Nor Sawada Tsunayoshi. You may call me either Tsuna or Tsunayoshi." The prefect hesitated at that, unused to calling people so... casually. The brunette caught this immediately and he couldn't help but let the ends of his lips twitch upwards. Cute. Ah damn his soft spot for children. In a lighter more teasing tone he said while pulling the other male up.  
"You know if your that uncomfortable I guess I wouldn't object to calling me sensei or even maste-"

"Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Tsuna froze. The almost smile completely wiped off his face.  
Hibari's brows furrowed slightly. He would never admit it but he expected the other to be happy, maybe even smile. This reaction was.. Not pleasing to him.

"Tsunayoshi?"

As if breaking out of a trance the admittedly stronger male flinched, caramel brown seemed to almost flash orange. That orange while only for a second seemed so entrancingly beautiful. Like it just.. Fit.  
Yet it held a wave of emotions, woven together till it had become unrecognizable. But one stood out the most. Pain. But as quickly as it came it left. Vibrant orange dulled back to honey brown.

"_Ah._ Sorry Hibari. _Uhm.._ Maybe just call me Tsuna _ne_?" His voice lighthearted as it was, Hibari knew it was clearly forced. The other's face completely closed off, his eyes betrayed him though with those split seconds of orange pain that flickered behind brown. The skylark didn't know why but the idea of seeing the brunette so close to showing him a smile- a real smile made him feel warm inside his usually cold, indifferent heart. The smile of the one person that didn't fear nor judge him. Just a smile from someone who accepted who he was. Somehow he almost yearned for it. To the point of doing humiliating training that he would weeks ago consider beneath him. And seeing that chance slip through his fingers like water frustrated him.

"I refuse."

Wide eyes narrowed. "What?" Hibari knew that expression. It was the expression that promised hellish training. The last time he saw that it was because he had bitten to death an innocent and he had been forced to go shopping with Tsuna's mother who the brunette had given her a pure black credit card. The prefect however did not shudder at that expression. He would not back down.

Steel grey narrowed in return. Flashing an icy blue in the sunlight they hardened in determination. Why he was still unsure but all he knew was that he refused to lose the brunette.

"I. Refuse."

* * *

Tsuna looked at the teen with a gaze that could pierce rocks. The younger glared back with equal intensity. The immortal got to give the kid some credit for his guts. Not many can keep strong even under his weakest frown.

He didn't think he would have had a problem with it. Honestly he didn't. But when the skylark said his name like that. It was just too _similar_. Brought too many memories. The pain. The exhaustion. And worst of all... The happiness and joy that came with it all.

* * *

_A platinum blonde male was angrily striking a large oak tree. Each hit made the giant oak shudder violently, leaves falling before there time. Each punch disturbing the very nice dream a certain immortal was having. And no matter how benevolent or kind he was, the brunette did not forgive any reasons for waking him from his slumber._

**_"Do you mind?"_**

_The blonde jumped back startled at the harsh voice that came from the tree. When he looked up Tsunayoshi could see the young yet sharp face of the other and fascinatingly cold ice blue eyes. The male would be around 15 at most, now what would a teen be doing hurting an innocent tree._

_"Who is there?" The human demanded. The brunette snickered silently at how serious and never changing the other's face was. Even when the tips of the other's ears were slightly pink from the embarrassment of being caught unawares. This one seemed so adorable, he couldn't resist wanting to tease the human. Trying hard to tone down his amused mirth from his voice he attempted to sound angry and fierce._

**_"I am the tree you were just rather rudely hitting."_**

_The blonde didn't look like he believed him. Tsunayoshi didn't think he would least he was a gullible fool. No that would have been boring if he was. Glacier blue narrowed at the tree._

_"For lying I will arrest you to death."_

_Oh how cute this human was! So precocious and proud. It had been years since a person had entertained him so. The brunette shifted his lithe body comfortably on one of the large upper branches hidden safely from view. Vibrant orange flashing in childish delight._

_"What is your favorite colour?" He asked. _

_If possible the blonde's eyes narrowed even more so and if looks could kill the oak before him would've been just sticks of tinder by now. '**Oooh**' the immortal cooed to himself, 'he looks pissed now.' _

_"What's it to you?" The human gritted out. _

_Tsunayoshi grinned. He hadn't expected that. So the teen was pissed and curious. Not a common combination. Of course something told him that the blonde associated a lot of things with anger. Adorable. _

_"Tell me and I will prove my innocence as the tree spirit you so cruelly doubt."_

_There was a hesitance, a waver in the human teen. A weakness. The brunette knew with a few more words and a little miracle or two that hardened disbelief will crumble. And in its place would be a stronger belief of something so obviously false. He would feel bad about it but it happens everywhere anyways. What's another number to the statistic? _

_"I guarantee that either way you'll see something interesting." He sang mischievously. That seemed to clinch the deal. The blonde while still on edge no longer looked like he wished to murder the innocent tree. _

_"Violet."_

_The immortal barely caught the mutter._

_"What?"_

_Ice blue looked up at the tree._

_"Violet. I like the color violet."_

_His stoic face being betrayed by the slight pink dusting his cheeks. Orange eyes the color of the sunset widened slightly at the sight, his heart thumped loudly in a strange rather unnerving way. Shit. This is... odd. Unpleasant? He wasn't sure._

_Tsunayoshi coughed in a failing attempt to rid the unexplainable lump in his throat before continuing. "*ahem* Well then... Allow me to show you proof."_

_With small yet intricate gestures of his hands and whispered words carried from ancient times, a leaf slowly transformed from bright green to a light violet. The change in color spread to any green it so much as touched. The violet consumed the leaves faster, like a snowball rolling downhill and in the span of a mere few minutes the oak's leaves were the soft tones of purple violets. _

_"Wao."_

_The awed face of the teen made Tsunayoshi feel much prouder than he should have really been. To change the color of a tree's leaves. It was a simple miracle. Something he learnt as a fledgling. Just a strong dose of mist flames, a few gestures and words and done. _

_But seeing that stoic face go slack jawed, Arctic blue eyes widened ever so slightly. It made Tsunayoshi want to puff up in pride. _

_After the teenager stopped gawking in disbelief the sun was beginning to go down and he had to leave. The immortal felt a little regret in letting the blonde go. Especially since it had been so long since someone had managed to interest him. Watching his Giotto got old after all. _

_Of course the next day as the sun once again met the sky the brunette woke to the familiar banging of the tree he slept in. But it was softer, like the strikes weren't meant to harm. It still didn't mean that it wasn't annoying though. Annoying but. Delicate hands gripped the cloth covering his chest as the weird warm sensation squirmed inside him. Annoying but. Not completely unwelcome._

* * *

**_"You're back." _**

_The blonde grunted in response. _

_"I didn't expect you to be back." _

_"I- didn't expect to be back either." _

_Tsunayoshi raised a brow at that. Not that he wasn't pleased but- pleased? Why would he be pleased? Quickly he pushed those thoughts at the back of his mind in favor on focusing on the platinum blond before him. _

_"So what's your name?"_

_The human teen hesitated a little, eyes still distrusting of the strange tree spirit. The immortal couldn't blame him really. But when ice blue looked at the pale delicate Violet adorning the tree top they seemed to resolve. _

_"Alaude. Alaude Delacroix."_

_Tsunayoshi hummed at the name. "Alaude Delacroix." He murmured under his breath, he found he rather like the way the name rolled off his tongue. 'Skylark of the Cross huh? Not bad taste at all.' _

_"And yours?" _

_The immortal paused before he laughed. A true laugh full of happiness and expectations. It had been a while since someone asked for his name. Long enough to make him hesitate to answer. He had been too busy raising his new project and even when he took short breaks like this one it was used more for sleeping and enjoying nature than socializing with the humans. _

_The teenager must not have took the laughter well if the sour expression was anything to go by. But really it just made the brunette laughs harder. Humans were so amusingly tempestuous. _

_"And what..." The blonde gritted out. Really the teen needed to control that bloodlust of his. "Is so humorous?" _

_"Nothing, nothing." The immortal replied in a cheerier mood than he'd been for a long time. Finally after regaining some composure he introduced himself._

**_"I am Tsunayoshi."_**

* * *

_Minutes with the French skylark turned into hours, then days and weeks. __The human as guarded as he was began to open up slowly like a stubborn flower hidden under sheets of ice and Tsunayoshi enjoyed every moment of it. _

_Alaude was a nobleman of French descent, a large yet distant family the teen was usually alone. He liked reading books, fighting and most of all- he liked order. That almost childlike view on the justice system and the monstrous potential of strength to enforce it was admirable and entrancing. Sometimes Tsunayoshi would just watch the other train and shadow fight, occasionally chipping in with a tip or a criticism on his stance. Other times the self proclaimed 'tree spirit' would regal the human of the stories of the wind and the world. Mostly they chatted. Little things, the weather, politics, life. Not once did Tsunayoshi feel bored during these moments. Not once did he feel disappointment. _

_He... enjoyed every second. _

_For once. For once Tsunayoshi wished time went a little slower._

* * *

_"Are you some sort of god?"_

_Tsunayoshi couldn't help but giggle at that. He had been called a lot of things. God was a first. _

_The blonde teen would have been mad at the blatant mocking like he usually was but somehow the tinkling noise made him pause from striking the poor tree. The sound of the tree spirit's laughter was soft and airy, like the wind chimes on a warm spring morning. The skylark hoped he could hear it more often in the future._

_"No, no. I am not something as weak as one of your gods."_

_Alaude raised an eyebrow at that. He may not have been the biggest believer of gods in any religion but there was just something in that answer that intrigued him._

_"You claim to be stronger than a god?"_

_The oak's spirit chuckled softly again, the violet leaves rustling as it did so._

_"Strength is many things. In this case I am stronger than a god because I require no faith to live."_

_The blonde teenager leaned closer to the tree, curious at such a mysterious answer._

_"Faith?"_

_"Of course. Without faith there are no gods. They would not exist without faith. I still stand even when you didn't believe in me, even if the whole world didn't believe in me I still stand tall, I would not weaken."_

_Alaude scrunched up his brows slightly at that. Honestly he ran off from his tutor to get away from boring religious philosophy and here he was contemplating it! But talking about such things with Tsunayoshi made it so… interesting. Unlike his tutor's the spirit had wisdom, not just intelligence derived from mere words on paper._

_"Then would faith be weak too?" He asked. Somehow he felt an approving smile being graced to him, the skylark strangely felt rather proud at that, a warm bubbly feeling coiling in his gut._

_"No. Faith itself is strong. As without gods there can still be faith. The only beings you should put true faith on is thyself, thy brethren and thy comrades. Remember that Alaude."_

_The blonde nodded. _

_He could feel that warm invisible smile and the skylark couldn't help but return it with one of his own._

* * *

_"Tsunayoshi."_

_"It's been a whi- Alaude?" _

_Platinum blonde hair usually so perfectly styled was ruffled and messy. Pristine clean clothing out of place and ripped. Pale skin tainted with dried red and grey ash. _

_It had been a week seen he'd last seen the skylark and now he's finally back but the human that returned was a bloody mess. Tired and haggard. Bruised and battered. Somehow seeing the French enforcer in this state made the air in his lungs go cold. It wasn't like watching other humans get hurt. As horrible as it sounded, the brunette had seen so many wars and massacres one human in pain was like another. One death in an ocean of blood meant nothing. But this. This was not _nothing_. It was _something_. _

_As the mortal crumpled onto the soft grassy ground Tsunayoshi did not think. He did not follow instinct nor his intuition. He honestly did not know what overcame him. But all he knew was one moment he was hidden in the tree waiting for his new favorite human and then in another the brunette was by the fallen teen's side. "Alaude?! Can you hear me?! Alaude!" _

_Never had he felt so relieved to see those ice blue eyes open. Yet he couldn't help but shiver in.. something when those eyes met his own vibrant orange for the first time. It was only minutes after the dramatic yelling and intense eye contact did it just occur to the immortal that he actually had the power to heal near dead people. Oops. _

_"It'll be okay." Tsunayoshi whispered softly, gently as yellow flames flowed from his fingers caressing each bruise, healing each wound. "Just keep looking at me." _

_"...Tsunayoshi?" The blonde croaked out through chapped bloody lips. And the immortal smiled. A sincere, accepting, warm smile that forever will the human remember._

* * *

_"I love you Tsunayoshi." _

_Vibrant orange eyes blinked. "Alaude?" _

_It was so unexpected. But in a way that's what he liked about the blonde. It had been two years now and the human still surprised him with random swings of mood or actions defying his nature or words spoken out of the blue. But right now he was more confused than amused. _

_The Frenchman climbed closer to the figure up between the branches, hidden by the Violet leaves. There was something in those eyes that wasn't there before. Usually so steeled and aloof, sometimes warm and gentle. This time his ice blue eyes was the latter. But there was just a flicker, a waver of something.. Then the brunette realized. Nervous. Alaude was nervous._

_"I love you." _

_He murmured in that deep yet quiet voice of his. His large hands, cold from the early winter morning cupping tenderly, lovingly the immortal's face. Tsunayoshi could feel his face involuntarily heat up and suddenly he felt illogically so exposed and bashfully shy. _

_"I love you." The human repeated with emotions that overwhelmed and drowned. Then without warning Alaude pulled Tsunayoshi in a kiss. _

_It was clumsy and it was obvious this was the skylark's first but at the same time it was searingly mind-numbing. Despite the cold temperatures the immortal felt his lips burning, wanting more of the heat his creamy pale arms wrapped slowly around the other's neck so their bodies intertwined. _

_Finally they had to break their nonexistent distance for air. Panting slightly the two never broke eye contact as if it was the only thing connecting them to each other. "I love you." Was all Alaude said through his soft yet desperate breaths. It was like the blonde had locked up all these emotions, these words of affection until they finally built up and tumbled uncontrollably from his lips. "_Je te aime, je t'adore, Je te veux_" I love you, I adore you, I want you._

_Tsuna couldn't help but hold the other tighter as each confession slipped out. It just made him so... Unbearably happy. He was happy. It wasn't the feeling of satisfaction and accomplishment he was so used to associating the word with. No he was so unexplainably, undeniably warm and tingly that all he wanted to do was to smile and laugh and cry. Happiness was the only way to define that complex indescribable feeling that bubbled inside him. _

_"_Je te aime aussi_." _

_It was the first time he had ever saw Alaude smile with so much emotion._

_It was the first time he had ever smiled with so much emotion too._

_"I love you too."_

* * *

_"You don't love him."_

_"I do."_

_"He is just a human."_

_"So?" Kawahira sighed exasperatedly. Tsunayoshi frowned at his closest companion and- dare he say- friend. He had been so excited to show the albino his boyfriend but the older male's attitude had not been... hospitable._

_"This is not love." He snapped, vibrant orange flared up as he turned to surprised crimson. He had never gotten truly angry at his friend, the immortal had been teased before about his saint-like patience but somehow he couldn't help it._

_"If this isn't love... Than what is it called!? This affection filling me up every time I see him, how I no longer wish for sleep because for once reality is better than my dreams and I have laughed and smiled more than I have ever remembered. If I cannot call it love what is love?" Tsunayoshi was panting angrily when he finally finished his rant, Kawahira's face infuriatingly blank throughout it all. The brunette huffed indignantly before he heard tell tale footsteps of someone. Looking down the two both caught sight of platinum blonde hair and piercing iceberg blue eyes. "Tsunayoshi? You there?"_

_Any bad intention to harm the albino and any anger dissipated immediately once he saw his lover. Somehow Alaude could always calm him down, make his shitty day a little more tolerable. "Uhn! Give me a second!" The brunette called out before looking back at the other true Earthling. "Kawahira I know it's hard to accept this. But haven't you ever loved before? I-I know this is foolish but I'm happy right now. I would've been a fool not to have done it."_  
_Without giving the other a chance to respond Tsunayoshi warped to the French teen, hugging him from behind. Crimson eyes watched it all. The sincere smiles, the close intimacy, the fond gazes. While the externally he betrayed nothing, inside he was slowly breaking down. "A fool indeed..." He murmured to himself._

_He had been in love, he was still in love. This horrible emotion where the affection you hold is so hot it burns your insides. Where each time you see that person with another all the air goes stale and cold. You become obsessed. Addicted to a drug that you've never taken. Willing to do just everything and anything for them. Love makes a person so vulnerable, it opens up your heart and mess you up inside till your an unrecognizable bloody mess. And the worst part of it all- is you would do it all again easily if it meant you could see a chance just to be by that person's side forever._

_Kawahira couldn't watch anymore. His chest burned and it was like he being attacked by cold piercing needles at once. It wasn't fair. He loved the brunette for centuries. Yet a mere human teenager had managed to capture so easily what he could never even hope to have._

_It just wasn't fair._

* * *

_"Mmmnn..." The brunette moaned in the other's passionate kiss, taking the opportunity the blonde deepened the already intimate moment as his tongue entered the smaller figures mouth. Every single sensation buzzed as hands explored each other's body, mapping each scar, each expanse of skin. It was the next step in their relationship and Tsunayoshi couldn't help but shiver in nervous anticipation._

_He felt large warm hands struggle to unbutton his shirt, the blonde frowning slightly in concentration. Seeing that the other was just as anxious as he was somehow made him feel a little better. Smiling shyly his own smaller hands gently helped the other's to undress him. Both were blushing during the whole process, it was sweet and clumsy and tender._

_Alaude began trailing soft butterfly kisses from the brunette's neck down to the dip of his hip, stopping playfully to bite the nape of his neck causing the lithe figure to inhale sharply at the strange sensation. "Ah.. S-shit Alaude!" He hissed under his breath, back involuntarily arching as the blonde started playing with his nipples that were quickly hardening at the touch. Tsunayoshi could practically hear the proud smirk of the skylark, not one to be outdone he twisted his lithe figure grinding himself purposely on the french man's crotch. The brunette shuddered again as he felt the vibrating growl emanate from the other._

_The immortal couldn't help but chuckle softly at such an animalistic reaction from his usually cold, gentlemanly blonde. Of course his laughter died as another moan took place when the other grinded his hips back in retaliation. Then it was the skylark's turn to give out a low throaty chuckle of his own, piercing ice blue darkened with lust as his gaze roamed the flushed skin of his adorable immortal._

_The moment was hot and sweet and awkward and nerve-wracking all at the same time._

_"Are you sure?" The blonde breathed, sweat dripping down, eyes hungrily consume the panting blushing mess that was Tsunayoshi. It was obvious that he didn't want to ask that but if the brunette had any second thoughts he would obey albeit slightly reluctantly. The brunette smiled, orange eyes glazed and cheeks dusting a beautiful pink._

_"Uhn." If Alaude was a lesser man he would have sighed with audible relief, instead he flashed one of his rare smiles before he slowly entered the other. The immortal tensed at the painful intrusion, this was nothing like when he was being prepared, it felt like he was being ripped apart, unconsciously tears stung his eyes and he gripped onto the other tighter. Finally it stopped and he could feel soft, reassuring kisses on his face. The blonde looked strained but he had stopped for the brunette. "I'm all the way in.. Are you.. okay?" He whispered into the smaller male's ear._

_He didn't say anything back. His voice wouldn't come out. Instead he responded by kissing the other passionately back, the frenchman was a little surprised but quickly returned the action with equal fervour. Soon the blonde began thrusting slowly inside of him, Tsunayoshi winced at the discomfort. Honestly why was sex even a thing? It felt so, so- **"Aaahn~nnn!"** The brunette let out a shocked involuntary moan of pleasure as white hot sparks flashed through his eyes and hot electricity shot his nerves. Alaude gave possibly the dirtiest smirk he had ever seen at that as he continued hitting that magical spot. It was both aggravating yet sexy as hell._

_"I- nnn, I love y-you ah-Alaude!" Tsunayoshi managed to hoarsely say before reaching his climax then promptly blacking out from exhaustion. The noble Frenchman thrusted a few more times before letting out his own release with a groan and pulling out. Tenderly he brushed some stray hairs from his now-lovers face and tentatively kissed the brunnete on the lips with a smile on his face._

_"I love you too Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

_"Don't."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I won't."_

_"You must."_

_"I. Refuse."_

_"Alaude..." _

_**"I won't leave you!"** The usually so composed so cold blonde uncharacteristically burst out. It was so unexpected Tsunayoshi instinctively snapped back._

**_"Don't be a fool! What about your justice?! Your order?! Are you willing to sacrifice it all?!" _**

_"If it means staying by your side than yes." The words were not said halfhearted, each one full of resolution and determination. But those were not the words Tsunayoshi wanted to hear. Yes it touched him, so much so his own resolve wavered and his selfishness to keep his lover forever almost broke through. But the blonde was destined for greater things than an immortal's lover. He was a cloud, aloof and unbounded by anything nor anyone. _

_And the man would slowly die once chained to just one tree. No matter how much love, how much affection and warmth he would receive- a caged bird was still a caged bird. Unable to grow, to spread its wings, to fly freely. The skylark was too young. He had not yet seen the world, not yet tasted the sky. He wouldn't be happy. Tsunayoshi couldn't do that to the man. He loved him too much. _

_Turning away from those piercing ice blue he'd grown to adore and drown in, he looked at the Violet oak they had shared so many treasured memories and moments. It was symbolic now to the villagers as a sign of the impossible, of dreams, of romance. But to them it signified much more. So much more. _

_And that's why it had to go. _

_"I'm sorry." He whispered to the old wizened oak. And he knew it understood. After all the tree may not be as old as him but it had seen many things and knew that even before the immortal blessed it with his presence the oak would have been cut down eventually. _

_Murmuring a small blessing he learnt when he was still a fledgling the brunette touched a hand softly oh the trunk of the oak. There was a soft crackle that could be heard. A faint smell of smoke. Then the tree burst into bright orange flames. The Violet leaves consumed by the fire. _

_His gaze was ripped away from the last moments of the tree by a desperately angry skylark. Emotions of pain, confusion and rage twisting in those eyes. Alaude looked so frazzled, it was heart wrenching. **"Why?! What are you doing?!" **_

_"Setting you free." Tsunayoshi murmured, vibrant orange looking straight into the chaotic blue. _

_The grip the blonde placed on the smaller male's shoulders tightened almost painfully. "I-I don't understand Tsunayoshi." _

_"If you don't understand then I'm disappointed in you." The blonde flinched at the words. He knew that the only thing worse than being hated by the brunette was being a disappointment to him. But he didn't understand. He couldn't. He loved Tsunayoshi. _

_"Tsunayoshi. **Please**. I love you." Never had the French skylark sounded so vulnerable, so scared. The brunette wanted to cry, to fling his arms around the blonde, to shower him with passionate kisses and reassure the other he would never leave. But he didn't. _

_Instead he tenderly, softly placed a chaste kiss on the others wavering chapped lips before pulling away. _

_"Goodbye." I love you too. _

_"Don't go." _

_"I must." I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But it's for you. It's always been for you. _

_"Will I- will I ever see you again?"_

_Tsunayoshi hesitated. He shouldn't. It wouldn't be right. _

_"Maybe." _

_Then before the tears threatened to fall and his resolve completely crumbled the immortal kissed his beloved human before running into the flames of the burning oak. Hidden in the orange fire the brunette warped to a nearby tree, he didn't have the strength to go any further._

* * *

_Alaude Delacroix watched as the giant oak tree slowly burnt to ashes. The memories, the moments, the little things that he would__ never forget all became nothing but that. Memories, moments, things. The tree spirit was the first warm thing in his cold life, the first to smile so kindly, to listen to his words so seriously and to look at him with such honest emotion._

_Alaude loved him. The skylark truly did, to the point it **hurt**. He knew the older male thought he was too young, too immature to understand what love is but the blonde also knew he felt old enough to understand it as long as he was with Tsunayoshi. _

_But now... Now there was nothing. Nothing but ashes. _

_The Frenchman knelt to the ground, pale skin ghosting over the still warm black charcoal as salty liquid shamelessly fell from artic blue eyes. So many regrets. If he'd known it would be the last time he would see his beautiful sunset orange eyes, the last time he would hear his voice, his laugh, the last time he would taste those lips... A sob forced its way out of the heartbroken blonde's throat. Then another. And another. _

_Why did it have to be this way?_

* * *

_Finally the blonde teen left the small French village he resided in. Tsunayoshi was happy. Not really. The pain was raw and gaping but he knew it was the right choice. Right?_

_He watched as by pure fate alone Alaude had met with his Giotto. And honestly there was a selfish spark of glee that even indirectly his love would be still by his side. By Vongola's side. But sometimes it just wasn't enough. Sometimes the immortal would linger a little longer than necessary so those observant ice blue would catch him for a second just so he could feel the gaze on him again. When the human was stressed or tired or worried Tsunayoshi would kiss him chastely when he fell asleep and leave a small violet oak leaf when he left. Those moments of weakness he enjoyed terribly. Even Kawahira was worried at the obsession._

_He watched as the serious teen grew to be a stoic fine young man. Almost un-defeatable in battle, aloof like a cloud yet when his comrades needed help he showed benevolence towards them more than anyone else. Tsunayoshi was proud of him. No longer so easily irritable and intolerant to others, the man had made friends and comrades and allies. But he never smiled warmly like when he was with him. It both broke and warmed the immortal's heart._

_He looked away when he saw him take other lovers. It was to be expected after all. It didn't stop it from hurting though. But he still wished for the blonde skylark's happiness and even blessed his descendants to also have a strength as strong as Alaude's own._

_And he cried when the now man was killed on the battlefield, cradling the bloody head with glazed ice blue eyes looking straight into the sky Tsunayoshi pressed his warm lips on now cold dead ones. The skylark had flown free, had tasted the sky and had seen the world just like he wished for him to. But Tsunayoshi wasn't happy. No, it hurt too much to be called happiness. Because he loved him. He loved him._

* * *

"Tsunayoshi. Are you, are you crying?"

The brunette snapped back into reality where steel grey- not the ice blue he was so fond of- looked at him guardedly, but he could easily see the worry seeping through. Hesitantly he touched his own cheeks to find wet trails of tears running down his face to his mortification. He had lost more control of himself in the past month than he had in a century for god's sakes!

"_*sniff*_ I'm _*hiccup*_ not.." The brunette managed to choke out as he desperately tried to wipe the tears off his face. He had never really cried in front of anyone except for Kawahira. And this was in front of his new student no less. Shit this was humiliating.

He felt hands firmly grip his wrists but the immortal was too busy to will his body to stop crying.

Only when he felt warm chapped lips on his own did it all register.

Tsunayoshi's eyes flashed orange in surprise as the raven haired skylark began kissing him where he stood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi~**

**Okay well I haven't had a good week and I'm not completely happy with this chapter. Just saying. It was kinda rushed. It didn't flow as nice as I wanted it to. And more importantly- I do not write very good Reborn. I mean he's a freaking enigma! I don't know how to write man dammit. Honestly some feedback would be nice~**

**Now on to a happier note! OMG guys! we have like over 350 follows and it's only chapter 5! YAY! And 130 reviews! I really love you all and I hope ya keep supporting me and my current and future fics~~ (because I may or may not start writing one on triplets *perverted eyebrow waggle*)**

**Anyway just saying guys this fic is mainly based on relationship rather than plot. I mean lets face it- this Tsunayoshi could kick everyone's ass any day so if he was really determined the guy would have done it already. So yeah the only reason he doesn't is that he wants to be entertained all~ (crappy excuse for laziness to write actual plot I know)**

**Anyway I really have nothing else to say sooooo**

**Enjoy~~**

**no wait. I forgot to add- the song (yes each of my fics must always have one of those lol) is Lone Ranger by Rachel Platten. It's really good in my opinion. Honestly just wanted a reason to advertise that. I also want to use the song King of Anything by Sara Bareilles one day - like Tsuna singing that to Reborn because ya gotta see those lyrics. Maybe in Colour Me Stupid... *grin***

**btw check out my poll to choose future fics**

**Okay now seriously,**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

_Tsunayoshi's eyes flashed orange in surprise as the raven haired skylark began kissing him where he stood._

* * *

Hibari didn't know what overcame him. It was an unexplainable need to stop the teen before him from crying, to get close, to _hold._ He knew he respected the brunette for his strength, he even admitted to himself a while back on being attracted to his feminine looks and deemed the other's personality to be tolerable- even enjoyable. When the skylark spoke his name it felt good, intimate, he liked the idea. The idea of being close with Tsuna.  
But when the other seemed shocked and wished for him to change his choice of endearment for the brunette he felt.. unhappy at such a simple thing. It was like that name was reserved only for special people. And as childish as it was he wanted to be one of them. Then the other cried, Hibari had been definitely taken aback. But when those tears started falling something just ached inside the prefect.

At first he thought it was because he was unused to handling tears but it came quickly apparent that it wasn't the tears itself but the one crying. After all he never cared to bite crying herbivores before. No. If it was anyone else he wouldn't even have hesitated to do so. But this wasn't anyone else was it?

Tsunayoshi was an enigma. He just appeared so suddenly and changed _everything_. The way he's seen the world, the way he's seen others and the way he's seen himself. Tsuna had made him _see_, made him _feel_. And to see the brunette, who he had always deemed so strong and proud, so weak and vulnerable didn't disgust him in the slightest. In fact it made the prefect want to hold the brunette close and dear, savoring the time where he could be the one to protect and comfort. It felt strange for Hibari to so willingly wish for such a carnivore to be weak, he loathed weakness yet when the brunette cried he couldn't deny how attractive, how beautiful the other was in that moment.

But to think it was because of another- and from that look in those painfully honest eyes he knew it was- made his blood boil with jealousy and anguish. The skylark suspected he held feelings deeper than simple respect and kinship with the other, these flurry of emotions stirring only cemented it. With his feelings writhing in chaotic turmoil Hibari relied on his instincts as he had always done. And so he leaned in, gripping the other's hands and pressed his lips against Tsunayoshi's.

* * *

The kiss was chaste and awkward. It was just like the first time with he and Alaude. So much so that unconsciously he wrapped his arms around the other's neck like he did all those centuries ago. That warmth, those arms. It was comforting, tempting. But it wasn't the same. Tsuna snapped back into reality when a probing tongue asked for entrance to his mouth, immediately he pushed the other back but gently to not hurt his feelings. Of course no matter how kindly one puts it a rejection is still a rejection.

"I-I'm sorry Hibari but I can't ..."

"Why?"

It was simple and blunt and to the point. It was so _Hibari_ that Tsuna would have chuckled in any other circumstances. Even Alaude as aloof as he was would have elaborated a little bit more. But of course this wasn't Alaude Delacroix before him. This was Hibari Kyouya, descendent of Alaude.

A descendant. Oh _god._ The immortal paled a little bit as it suddenly hit him. He had just kissed back his ex-lover's_ descendant!_ 'I mean he kissed me first but.. _shit_\- did this count as some sort of incest?!'  
While his species were not originally bound by earthly morality, Tsunayoshi had lived most of his life here and therefore generally abided by most of the social rules. Plus he was the child's teacher and the raven haired male was so much younger than him too. It wasn't like he was repulsed or disgusted by the concept, after all love holds no barriers and such but rather instead he felt... _guilty_.

"I just... Because I still can't_ forget_."

He wasn't lying, it was the truth. The brunette truly felt like he was betraying Alaude and even after 400 years he couldn't forget his first bittersweet love.

And he didn't want to either.

* * *

Hibari looked into caramel brown orbs, searching for any falter, any weakness he could exploit and allow him a chance to break whatever memory that haunted the other. Yet Tsuna had stood strong, not even a waver of hesitation, though the skylark could see the clouded pain beneath it all. But was it the pain of the struggle to choose him or merely the pain of his past love he didn't know. All he knew was that_ he_ wanted to be the one to wipe that pain away.

"Then give me a chance to make you forget."

The skylark was surprised by his own desperation in his voice, how it cracked ever so slightly, how vulnerable he sounded.

Hibari wanted so _badly_ just to press his lips onto the brunette's, to forcibly push whatever herbivore that dared to invade the other's heart and to claim that place as his own. To treat this situation like a battle and to fight brutally, powerfully, with pure strength and force to gain his place. But he also knew that the other was stubborn and even more closed off than himself when he wanted to. It would take endless patience and perseverance for his goal, something he wasn't good at but... But for Tsunayoshi he would do it. He was Hibari Kyouya, it would be herbivorous to merely give up and leave after all.

"Will you at least give me that chance Tsunayoshi?"

The smaller teen's large eyes widened slightly at the declaration before averting them shyly, an enticing rose pink dusting the tips of his ears and cheeks as he nodded slightly. It was beautiful. And for the first time in a long time Hibari felt the edge of his lips curl into a relieved, honest smile.

* * *

Tsuna could feel his cheeks darkening even more at the sight of that smile. Honestly he didn't plan on romantically seeing the raven-haired skylark originally yet he couldn't help but _want_ to waver, to at least give a _chance_ to the other. The prefect was young, he would tire of trying to court the cold immortal, trying to break down his unbreakable barriers he was sure. All Tsuna had to do was make sure that happens. But looking into such determined steel grey orbs Tsuna knew Hibari was obviously going to make this a rocky, difficult, uphill path.

Yet somehow. Despite all his resolve. The immortal felt a slight stirring inside him. A small spark in the cold darkness. And just for a moment did he feel an all too familiar warmth before it disappeared.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna where are you going?"

"Today was kinda rough Reborn. I need a drink."

The infant raised an eyebrow as he further nestled in the rather comfy, surprisingly fluffy hair.

"I'm hoping your implying you're just thirsty."

Tsuna stopped at that and suddenly swore colorfully, vulgar words completely contradicting his pretty, innocent, angelic face. The sun Arcobaleno raised his brow higher not that the brunette noticed nor cared. _Damn_. He had completely forgotten his thirteen year old appearance. And after all the events that transpired today, all the memories soaked back up to the surface- he really wanted a fucking drink.

The brunette thought hard about this. Maybe he should just tell his so-called tutor who he was. Reveal his identity. Obviously not the _whole_ truth but enough for the other to know he was older and more powerful than it seemed. It wouldn't affect his plans, maybe make it a little harder but if it failed he would merely just wait another hundred years till the humans that knew him died out. That would be an annoying hassle sure but it wouldn't in any way hold much negative consequences. After all he may be eager to destroy the twisted remains of his Vongola but it wasn't like he had a deadline. And there was no way the hitman would believe the whole '_Sent from heaven_' idea like that idiot blonde and his wife. If he did he was going to have a serious chat with Kawahira in how he defined 'World's Strongest'.

Of course not only would he be betraying the secrecy of his species- a secret carefully hidden since before humankind itself- even if only a little bit but he was also essentially giving this cursed human the power to reveal it. But he really, _really_ wanted a drink.

_Decisions, decisions._

* * *

Wordlessly he continued walking toward an out of town bar that he had been years back, mind furiously thinking of what to do. Suddenly as he neared the intended destination he had an idea. Albeit it was a very shoddy, ill-prepared one that if he thought a little deeper about would make absolutely _no sense_ but inwardly the brunette just shrugged. '_Screw it_. At least I'll have some fun and hopefully my damn drink.'

Without warning the immortal picked up the infant from his head, swiftly moving to a nearby empty alleyway and turned the small body so the two were face to face. Externally he looked serious but internally he was holding in his giggles. God he hadn't played tricks and such for _years_.

"Reborn. Kiss me."

Tsuna had the complete satisfaction of seeing the rare expression of complete dumbstruck confusion on the Greatest Hitman's face.

"... What?"

"Kiss me and for one night your dream will come true." The brunette flashed a sly, knowingly seductive smirk. "Just like one of those fairy tales ne?"

While the man he held had a good poker face, even with his literal baby face, the hitman couldn't hold a candle to his unfailing intuition and centuries of observation experience. It was half a second, a flicker, something even Tsuna could barely catch but he did. And he almost cooed at just how adorable the smaller figure was. Reborn had averted his eyes with the faintest of blushes. He had quickly composed himself into a confident arrogant smirk of his own that would make most people grit their teeth in frustration but Tsuna obviously was not 'most people' and he found that mask that so cleverly hid that waver of weakness almost endearing.

"Hmph Dame-Tsuna I didn't think you would go so far just to get a kiss from me. If you wanted one you could've just asked."

Inwardly the immortal grinned at the challenge, not to be outdone he leaned closer toward the Arcobaleno's face with a deceivingly sweet smile of his own.

"Then.. _May_ I have this kiss Reborn?"

* * *

His voice was light and teasing yet held a slight alluring rasp, Reborn couldn't help but want more of that voice and for a second it didn't feel like they were student and teacher, it felt more like two strangers deliciously flirting. Just like old times. Of course when he flirted back then it was more like a one-sided attack against defenseless prey, just a wink and they were seduced. This banter was... nice, enjoyable even.

Of course right now despite his undeniable small spark of attraction to his student he wouldn't nor couldn't do anything about it. Especially in his accursed form. Actually it was weird that the brunette seemed to want to kiss him in this form in the first place. Though for some strange reason he didn't felt repulsed. He just wanted to let him do it. To allow the brunette to do as he pleased. Of course the hitman's stubborn pride refused to let him indulge once more in his strange student's even stranger mind games.

Turning away, expression hidden by the shadow of his fedora the Arcobaleno began to struggle out of the surprisingly strong grip of the teen. Really those twig-like slender arms were deceiving!

* * *

As Tsuna felt the hitman attempt to get out of his vice like grip the brunette pouted a little at that. Who knew the eccentric Reborn was such a stick in the mud? Not wanting his only source of fun (and excuse for his alcoholic beverage) to literally slip from his fingers, the brunette quickly pulled the other closer using admittedly more strength than he thought he would have to use and pushed their lips together. In a very sensual kiss he might add- after all he may have had only one love in his lifetime but that didn't mean he didn't have experience in the art of seduction and a mastery of foreplay.

The immortal could feel the other's body stiffen at the contact which he immediately took advantage of and grabbed the yellow pacifier hanging on the hitman's neck. Inwardly he swore as he felt the complexity of the curse beneath his fingers, Kawahira and the others may be complete jackasses but they sure do know how to create a merciless tangle of troublesome webs. At this rate there was no way he could do what he planned to do but maybe... maybe he could still do something.

The immortal's fingers moved in a complicated yet intricate fashion as he injected various combinations of flames into the yellow marble. Tsuna had to admit the challenge was definitely a difficult one that he had never encountered, thinking fast he deepened the erotic activity by adding a little tongue to the mix, buying him some more precious time. Though it apparently was time that wasn't needed when only after a few seconds the brunette felt a warm faint pulse on his fingertips and couldn't help but smile victoriously into the kiss. He even had time extra to manipulate his own spell to his body.

Finally he pulled back, licking his lips with a smirk, satisfied with that dark, dazed look in the Arcobaleno's eyes. Unable to help it Tsuna purred teasingly.

_"Well..?"_

* * *

The question snapped the hitman from his rather embarrassing daze, quickly he composed his face into something the man hoped to be somewhat dignified and arrogant. Damn, the brunette was a good kisser - hell he was a fucking great kisser. Reborn could even say the teen was as amazing as he. But there was no way in hell he was going to admit that _out loud._

Breaking from his stupor the hitman realised immediately something was seriously different. Tsuna looked more... mature. Large doe eyes were a little sharper, cheeks no longer held that chubby baby fat that made him look so adorable, features more defined and created a more refined angelic elegance rather than his usual endearingly cute cherubic appearance. In short the other male had become mouth wateringly _delicious_ to Reborn.

The brunette raised a refined eyebrow in amusement as if he could see through the other's stoic persona and into the drooling man underneath. The other's smirk widened devilishly seductive and though Reborn couldn't stop himself from unconsciously shivering in some exhilarated anticipation, a part of the hitman wished to see a true warm smile on those full soft lips. "Like what you see _Cinderella_?"

Reborn quirked his eyebrow curious at the unusual nickname. "Cinderella?"

Tsuna looked a little sheepish at that, caramel chocolate eyes averted and faint pink dusting on his beautiful features - _damn_ even like that the hitman could feel his self control waver a bit. And _god_ knows how many years of abstinence did. _not. help._ "Not my best I do admit. But you must see the humor considering your situation."

"My situation?"

Caramel brown looked up and down the man and Reborn too followed his gaze. Too his utter shock he found himself not in his small, humiliating infant form but his old, tall, handsomely sleek figure. The hitman couldn't even find it in him to cover up his complete stunned expression. Then quickly he schooled his shock into a dark glare at the other.

"H-how?" Absentmindedly he cursed himself for stuttering and his obvious tinge of disbelief in his voice but this was no normal circumstances. The brunette felt a spark of proud satisfaction at that, he didn't know the Arcobaleno that long nor the man's history but it was easy to see that this man was always composed and never defied. And in Tsunayoshi's opinion that's what makes him the best person to tease.

"Would you believe me if I said true love's kiss_ Cinderelly_?"

All that answered was a resounding _*click*_ as a green gun pointed down toward the smirking brunette. Tsuna gave a mock sigh of exasperation, eyes flitting closed as he did so and Reborn twitched slightly when he unconsciously noticed how long the teen's eyelashes were.

"I guess that's a no?" The brunette tilted his head adorably as he asked oh-so-innocently. The sun Arcobaleno had to clench his jaw in restraint.

"No."

"That I have no money. But I do have a _ve~ery_ special set of skills?" At the last part the immortal mock leered in a rather perverse manner, though there was a playful edge to it that somehow managed to make it look cute. Not that the hitman noticed. Which he _didn't._

_"No."_

"Oh. _Well_." Tsuna furrowed his brow and pursed his lips in a pout at that, completely unaware at what this was doing to the suited male's awakened sex drive. Then quickly he brightened up in a cheery smile. "Then let's go have a drink then ne?"

The hitman could only dumbly stare and follow rather bewilderedly the skipping brunette to the tavern. Reborn did not understand nor could comprehend this teen. How he changed their appearances. His rapid mood swings. But he did know that he needed a drink. Reason and questioning can come later.

* * *

"I'll have an orange flavored Sierra Tequila Silver thanks sir."

The middle aged man behind the bar looked a little dubiously at the lithe figure. "You sure young man? That's one of the strongest we have."

Tsuna flashed a charming grin, eyes flashing a spell boundingly irresistible orange for a second. "The stronger the better I say."

The hitman looked on at the interaction by the stool next to the brunette sipping a simple whisky on the rocks, savoring the flavor of the liquid burning his throat. Ah the sin of alcohol never tasted so good on the lips.

The brunette had lost almost any semblance of the cutesy child he was just five minutes ago. A thin lithe slim body, his limbs not scrawny but nicely toned covered in caramel sun kissed skin, the brunette's collar and tie of his school uniform loosened to reveal kissable collarbone just begging to be marked. Reborn gulped into his alcoholic beverage.

"So I'm sure you're just dying to know how I did it."

The hitman scoffed, dying to know was a severe _understatement._

"However I'm not such a greenhorn to divulge information worth it's weight in diamonds. I have three conditions." Reborn couldn't help but smirk curiously. So the kid wanted to play in the big leagues huh? Yes his new student had admittedly surprised him with unexpected tricks but playing would only go so far with him.

"Name your price."

Tsuna grinned in response, leaning closer toward the raven, a spark of aggressive competitiveness in those eyes that lit them up in a vibrant enticing orange. In the raven haired male's opinion the sexual tension was so thick in the air at this moment it was almost suffocating.

"One. I want you to help me find my guardians. I don't really want to take too long and waste my time after all." Reborn frowned slightly, picking one's guardians should be an important matter worth life or death to a mafia boss. However despite the passive attitude he had already planned to do so anyway. The man nodded his head in affirmative, taking another sip of his whisky as he did so.

"Two. When we get to Italy I want to see something. You are to lead me there." _Vague._ This condition was suspiciously vague. However even if it was dangerous the hitman was confident that he would be able to pull off a simple tour guide mission. He was the greatest after all.

"And _three.._." Now Tsuna was dangerously close to his face, his voice dropped sexily low. "I _want._." His mouth moved closer to the man's ears. "to_ play_ with _your._.." The brunette breathed out and Reborn almost groaned at the welcome sensation on his sensitive ears. ".._cute_.." God he wanted to push his student down right there, damn the consequences. ".._.little_.." Wait, _what?_

The brunette pulled away with a cheeky smirk, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Leon. I want to play with the _chameleon_ time to time."

If Reborn was a lesser man he would have flushed in embarrassment but since he was no lesser man he merely tipped his fedora so his expression was shadowed and unreadable before downing the last of his whisky and asking for another drink. "Fine." He muttered darkly, his aura darkening more so when the brunette had the nerve to chuckle. "I accept your conditions. Now tell me how you did this."

The teen was about to answer when-

"Your orange flavored Sierra Tequila Silver young man."

The immortal winked playfully, chuckling amusedly at the light flush of the bartender. "Thanks kind sir." He replied as he took the drink, gulping down the contents like a fish to water. The immortal moaned out his appreciation gathering quite a bit of attention from a few nearby, much to his companion's unexplainable annoyance, "_Mmmn_.. Not bad. Can I have another please? This time mixed with vodka and an orange wedge."

The bartender looked like he was about to protest again on such a strong drink but the pleading pout silenced any form of a word from leaving. "H-hai."

After the bartender left Tsuna turned to the hitman, his two fingers holding the near empty glass playfully swishing the small amount of liquid still there. "Now where was I?"

"You were about to tell me your trick Dame-Tsuna before gulping down your drink like juice."

The brunette smirked at that. "Ah, right." With one graceful motion Tsuna downed what's left of his drink, licking a stray dribble of the burning liquid from his lips, an action that was intently followed by obsidian eyes. "What do you wish to know _Cinderelly_?"

"You. What are you?" The man asked, ignoring for now the growingly irritating nickname.

* * *

Tsuna wondered now if he made the right choice to show a small extent of his power. After all here he was in a rather worn down bar, drink in hand getting roasted by an admittedly very handsome hitman on his identity which really he should have taken a little better care of to keep hidden. Age really does make people a little crazy though.

"Your drink young man."

"Thanks." The brunette murmured, drinking the alcoholic beverage slower this time, savoring the slow burn and taste of oranges. Unlike normal humans he couldn't get drink from pure alcohol alone, his species always required a certain fruit accompaniment in order to allow themselves to experience the intended effect and even _then_ it was quite hard to get them thoroughly intoxicated. His particular fruit was oranges, though he could use other citruses if he wanted. They weren't as effective though. Or delicious. And if you mix them up together then- anyway where was his train of thought going?_ Right._ The truth.

"Reborn I may not be who you think I am." His voice was serious and held no room for any of his previous humor. The immortal knew the importance of these next few minutes- it would determine whether the man will be an ally or an obstacle. "But I right now I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. And I can assure you I am more qualified than anyone to take over Vongola."

* * *

Reborn pondered over that statement. There was not one word in those sentences that didn't hold a shred of dishonesty yet it was obvious that he was hiding more. Much more. And _damn_ if he wasn't curious.

But his instincts told him that the person before him was crafty and more experienced than he let on. If he kept digging the same hole with no delicacy his prey would quickly run off. No, the hitman needed to thread carefully now, these next few minutes would determine if the brunette was someone he could trust or to to _kill._

"Then how.." The raven haired male paused at this, thinking carefully how to word it. "How did you do this?" He gestured to both their forms as he asked. Okay it wasn't the most eloquent of poetry but it got the message across.

Tsuna sipped at the orange flavored alcohol absentmindedly but the flicker of intelligence in those orbs told a completely different story. He too was calculating his next move. Reborn wanted to grin predatorily, it had been years since someone was able to challenge and stir him up like this. It was both frustrating and incredibly arousing at the same time. No. Bad Reborn. Focus.

"For me I'm usually in this form since its both useful and comfortable and that middle schooler appearance was... convenient. Plus my intuition told me it would serve me well in the future." Another sip. "In your case you are under some sort of curse if I'm not mistaken. I couldn't undo it completely but it's another story of temporarily reverting your appearance."

Reborn gritted his teeth. His answer only brought more questions. How did he manage to undo the curse? Since when did Iemitsu's fucking son have multiple forms? And was this even Iemitsu's son? But only one question managed to push its way out of his lips.

"_This form_? So this isn't your true form?"

Tsuna's grin widened, eyes twinkling in approval. "I didn't think you would catch that little hint."

The taller male couldn't help but feel a swell of pride, he wasn't able to explain why but somehow Reborn rather liked the idea of the brunette looking at him approvingly, the idea that he hadn't let him down. "I am the Greatest after all."

Caramel chocolate coloured eyes rolled playfully. "Yes, well. To answer your question I guess you could say I'm a special type of person. Human but not human. Much more powerful."

"So you're proclaiming your some sort of deity?" The other scoffed disbelievingly.

"A deity?" The brunet chuckled softly in amusement. "No, no I never said that. It's really too tedious to explain really. All you need to know is I'm not willing to be your enemy as long as you don't get in the way of my goals."

Elegant eyebrows furrowed on Reborn's Adonis-like features at that as he tried to absorb this information. It was still vague and there was still so many unanswered questions burning on his tongue however before he could ask any of them the teen-no- young attractive adult stood up from his seat on the bar, slamming down his empty drink. "God we are getting much too serious! Good sir another one of your strongest orange flavor drinks!"

* * *

With a new alcoholic delight in hand the immortal sculled it down immediately and asked for a refill. This cycle continued on, attracting the attention of quite a few impressed people near by. After 23 refills finally Tsuna felt that nice warm buzz in his brain that told him that he was on the beginnings of intoxication. He could feel some of the restraints of his morality and pride loosen. And the weight of memories and pain temporarily leave him.

The immortal turned to his companion still only on his fifth drink with a raised eyebrow. The raven haired male returned the gesture as he looked pointedly at the half empty glass in the brunette's hand. Tsuna just grinned and chugged the burning liquid down in response.

"Wanna see something interesting?"

"More interesting than a petite male with multiple forms downing over twenty drinks with an alcohol content that could kill a large horse?" The Arcobaleno answered dryly.

"Yup." Tsuna chirped in an almost endearing childish manner. Reborn sighed inwardly. What was he _doing?_ This wasn't like him to be pulled into someone else's pace. He was always the one dragging people to his pace, not the other way round. He should be interrogating the strange enigma of Sawada Tsunayoshi- not have fucking drinks with him!

But their was just something magnetic that drew him to the being. It was unexplainable. Something that made him wish to never disappoint the elegant creature.

"..Fine."

* * *

(o)

* * *

**"And next up is- _wow_ we have particularly stunning person here- I present you all- Tsu!"**

A raucous round of applause was heard and the noise only doubled when the crowd caught sight of the slender, attractive figure walking on stage. Reborn didn't know why but he felt irritated at the attention his student was garnering but he was a little curious himself at this turn of events. He did not imagine himself today in some bar, watching his student -who apparently could alter their appearances (he wasn't buying the whole deity crap)- step up to sing god knows what in front of god knows who.

Either way a part of him was wondering if when taking up Nono's offer to tutor Iemitsu's kid he bite much more than he could possibly chew.

* * *

The immortal felt the heat of the spotlight on his skin, the smell of alcohol permeating through the wooden floors and the cheers from the audience. Tsuna grinned bashfully, he hadn't sung in front of people for over a century after all but hell- if he was drinking he might as well start singing. The sound of the music began to blast through the speakers and his lithe body swayed slightly to the beat. He leaned over slightly to the microphone stand, eyes closed to hide the flicker of orange in his eyes.

Softly he began humming the opening of the song.

_Na na na nana na na na nana..._

Large eyes opened revealing an entrancing mixture of vibrant orange and caramel with faint undertones of chocolate. His control wasn't the best when intoxicated he must admit but under the bright light nobody would notice anyway. He was here to let go for a moment anyway.

_Maybe I'm selfish, call me see through_  
_But I'm debating if I really need to_

His voice was light yet it held such a force that demanded everyone's attention. He twisted his body away from the stunned audience but turned his head back to them in a seductive pout, right hand gripping opposite shoulder in his pose.

_Tied down to someone forever_  
_Sure I get lonely sometimes, I miss being together_

The brunette swiftly turned his body completely around so once again he was fully facing toward the audience, swaying hypnotically and dancing subtly to the beat.

_But when, when I roam from city to city_  
_With the highway and the crowds, and the hunger that's in me_

Tsuna's voice lowered to a sly purr, his voice crackling slightly like a warm passionate flame attracting everyone around.

_Fill me up with fireworks and tell me I'm skinny_  
_Soak up the fire and the buzz they give me_

Quickly the tempo changed and the immortal didn't hesitate to change his voice with it, slightly higher, more feminine but still held pure emotion and intoxicating beauty.

_Oo oo oo oo oo  
Long nights, stay up late  
Drink the sky, meditate_

_Oo oo oo oo oo  
Open eyes, sunroof  
Give me miles, give me tru~th_

In one fluid motion the brunette unhooked the microphone from it's stand, walking gracefully closer to the edge of the stage and began to really let himself relax. God it felt good to just move with no worries weighing him down.

_Sometimes I get high, sometimes I get low_  
_But I'm calm as can be in a room full of strangers_

Reborn could not pull his eyes from the dancing figure, apparently everyone else shared the same problem, Tsuna was captivating. Just like the song said the brunette was definitely calm in front of everyone, the slender figure slid down to the ground, legs apart making the room's temperature rise to suffocating heights before jumping back up with a wink and continuing on.

_But oh my, don't try to get close_  
_I'm just gonna leave, 'cause baby I'm a lone ranger_

At the last sentence the attractive male winked charmingly as he cutely made a shooting motion with his hand aimed at the hitman before practically skipping around the mic stand playfully, twirling it subtly with his hand. Reborn will never admit to anyone that his face slightly reddened at that. _Never._

_Na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_  
_I'm a lone ranger_

_I'm a lion, I'm a tiger_  
_I'm a caged bird, I'm on fire_

By the end of that the brunette summoned a few flame infused illusions where fire in the forms of said animals jumped toward the crowd in a burst of flames before dissolving back into nothing. He could feel the astounded applause and cheers on his skin, it tingled making him chuckle slightly, happy his little trick worked.

_Got these paper wings, but they don't hold the egg_  
_Get so close to somebody but I don't stay there_

Reborn watched admittedly quite awestruck with such realistic illusions, even he for a second thought they were real and Leon transformed into a gun. The brunette may not be whatever he claimed to be but the fact stood the other was powerful.

"Breath-taking isn't he?"

Obsidian black eyes didn't even pull away from the singing individual on the stage and just nodded, ignoring the person who had taken a seat next to him. If he looked he would have saw a man with hair as white as snow and eyes as red as blood, smiling wistfully toward the stage.

_Much less brave than I admit_  
_Much more scared than they all think_

Kawahira watched with a soft throaty chuckle at the alluring sight of his fellow species was making up there. Voice laced with honest to god feeling and passion. _Beautiful_. So beautiful. But those words.. He knew better than anyone that the lyrics hit home much closer than they both would like to acknowledge.

_But I'm protecting this organ in my chest_  
_'Cause the blood sweat and tears they can make quite a mess_

The brunette on stage sang darkly with an almost maniacal grin as if finding the words humorous but the faint glimmer of sincerity in his words as well as the silent, desperate cry -caught only by crimson red eyes- betrayed it all.

The immortal felt a stab of guilt. He knew how vulnerable Tsunayoshi was despite the strength, the power, the facade he has- Tsunayoshi was still a child, a fledgling. He was still the timid, naive, hopeful person he knew, deep down under layers and layers of pain and hurt and time. And over time it's twisted and warped him ever so slightly. The other immortal was too kind, too soft to handle the heavy weight and burden of who he was. And the albino knew he wouldn't have handled the truth of what they were doing, it would have broke him.

_Oo oo oo oo oo_  
_Open eyes, open roof_  
_Give me miles, give me truth_

Yet a selfish, dark part of the albino wanted that. For the brunette to slowly break and writhe and mourn. For the others that always seemed to be attracted to the brunette to die out quickly like the moths they are, too close to the flame he had so carefully and lovingly cultivated. Until there was no one left. Until there was only him and Kawahira.

_Sometimes I get high, sometimes I get low_  
_But I'm calm as can be in a room full of strangers_

But of course he could never do that. He loved Tsunayoshi too much for that. Seeing the smaller male cry and hurt in turn made his heart clench. In all those centuries, those millennia the albino had always done everything in his power to keep that pure, accepting smile on the other's face for as long as possible. Ever since the brunette was just an inexperienced fledging he promised to uphold at least that. To keep looking at that warm, loving smile directed at him, a treasure just for him.

_But oh my, don't try to get close_  
_I'm just gonna leave, 'cause baby I'm a Lone Ranger_

The green kimono clad man couldn't help but sigh softly as he watched the singing elegant figure in the spotlight. He had failed after all. Tsunayoshi would never forgive him for hiding such a secret from him. A secret that when found will eventually unravel to reveal the hundreds of other dirty things he and everyone else had tried so hard to hide from him.

_Na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_  
_'Cause baby I'm a lone ranger _

Honestly he didn't expect to see Tsunayoshi here in this dingy old bar. He didn't expect to run into the other at all. In fact after that last confrontation over the phone his plan had been to avoid the brunette for a good decade to let the anger simmer and the memory blur. However he had felt a disturbance of the curse interwoven into the pacifiers he and everyone else had created. As now the sole protector of the Tri-ni-sette he went to the source immediately not knowing what to expect. After all never had the curse of the rainbow ever been defied before.

His train of thought stopped as he felt vibrant orange trained onto his being. Snapping back into reality his own blood red orbs met with a strange mix of chocolate caramel and orange. Tsunayoshi held an unreadable expression of his face. Kawahira didn't know what expression was on his. It was like time paused for a second, as if the universe had held its breath waiting for.. _something._

Then the brunette turned away and the moment was broken.

_I don't wanna get broken baby_  
_I don't wanna get broken baby_  
_I don't wanna get borken baby_  
_Cut open baby, cut open baby_

_I don't wanna get broken baby_  
_I don't wanna get broken baby_  
_I don't wanna get borken baby_  
_Cut open baby, cut open baby_

The younger immortal continued his song like nothing was wrong but occasionally he felt a glance thrown his way. The albino almost shivered in delight as the thought that he was occupying the other's mind, even if only a little. Actually he had been feeling a little dizzy for a while. Maybe it was just the nauseating smell of the bar.

_Sometimes I get high, sometimes I get low_  
_But I'm calm as can be in a room full of strangers_  
_But oh my, don't try to get close_  
_I'm just gonna leave, 'cause baby I'm a lone ranger _

God Tsunayoshi's voice was so damn intoxicating too. If it were a drink it would be the sweetest wine made from the most expensive and complicated of recipes which Kawahira would drink up greedily. The albino groaned inwardly at how cheesy that was. Age and romance had really softened him up. Not that he really cared.

_Na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_  
_Sometimes I get high_

The white haired immortal sensed the song slowly coming to an end. Not wanting to confront the brunette today the man began to silently take his leave. However in a moment of weakness crimson eyes turned to look back at the figure and froze. There was no trace of chocolate or caramel. Just a dark livid orange.

It was for a split second before the younger turned away back to his song but for someone like the two Earthlings it was enough. The message was clear.

Tsunayoshi had caught him escaping. Fleeing. Running away. From him. Like a _coward._ And the young immortal was _furious._

It made Kawahira regret dearly his choice. But he couldn't just back out and sit his ass back on the chair. He wouldn't be a cowardly bastard. But a _weak indecisive_ cowardly bastard. It'll just make it worse. _He'll_ just make it worse.

_Na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_  
_'Cause baby I'm a lone ranger_

Tsunayoshi stared at the place he caught the albino trying to leave. As if looking at the spot would make the white haired red eyed bastard magically appear. Of course it didn't. That fucking _coward._ Disappointment and something indescribable welled up inside pushing away his previous fury.

Kawahira was the only Earthling left other than him. The only person he could actually call something akin to a friend. They weren't the closest of buddies sure but they had a bond. They had trust. They had shared. And they had respect for each other. In a way it was a dependence on the brunette's part to rely on the man for many things. Advice, questions and simple companionship. If Alaude was a bright passionate flame that quickly sparked out then Kawahira was a soft crackling fire; slow, warm, comforting and always there.

Well _was_ always there.

_But oh my, don't try to get close_  
_I'm just gonna leave, _

_'cause baby I'm a lone ranger _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi~~**

**I AM SORRY (to everyone) it's taking forever for me to update stuff and my end of ****term assignments are coming soon (and I've done nothing for them. Stupid uni.) sooooo I suggest not to hold thy breaths.**

**ALSO Didn't plan this but I went off the biggest tangent _ever_ in this chapter.(you'll see) So once again the actual plot has been delayed. But I dunno, now I rather like how it worked out. It fits with the timeline and I love LOVE flashbacks.**

**The thing is for this fic I probs get this to maybe the Varia Rings Battle arc then jump straight to the Arcobaleno situation since that's like the more important part ya know?**

**Anyway hope you like, I'm currently trying to work on whatever motivates me (yes new fics too) but hopefully you all are patient enough not to murder me in my sleep~~ (i know I wouldn't be lol)**

**OH RIGHT- I have OFFICIALLY KIND OF DECIDED THAT IT WILL BE MOST DEFINITELY BE _KAWA27._ YOU CAN SUGGEST A THIRD PERSON BUT THE PEOPLE I HAVE RULED OUT ALREADY ARE (prepare to have your hearts broken)**

**REBORN (once again no killing author in sleep)**

**HIBARI + OTHER 10TH GEN**

**DAEMON/GIOTTO**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

"Fuck."

Reborn groaned as the sharp pain merely dulled slightly in his head as he sat up from wherever he slept. As he rubbed his forehead in a sad attempt to subside his hangover the hitman noticed how tiny his hands were again.

"Double fuck."

"You know I rather not wake up to the sound of hungover babies swearing." A voice muttered causing Reborn to tense- not flinch, he did not flinch- until his pain induced mind finally registered that he was in his strange student's arms, being cuddled like a teddy bear. Immediately a bright green gun was pointed at a rather amused looking though slightly irritated yet still beautiful face of the brunette. At this close distance only then did the hitman notice something.

"You haven't changed back."

Orange eyes blinked lazily at the sun Arcobaleno before gazing down at his body, then back to the Arcobaleno with a strange look. "Well my situation is a little different to yours obviously." The brunette frowned. "Shit I totally forgot about this." His frowned deepened and the hitman could practically see the cogs working.

Then his strange student groaned in annoyance, "I can't go to school for three days at least." The Leon gun was again right in the immortal's face.

"Change. _Back. **Now**_."

Orange eyes flared with defiant irritation.

"I. _Can't. **Idiot.**_"

The audible, unmistakable click of the safety on the gun went off.

"What do you mean you can't?" Reborn hissed, partly to not disturb the household and partly because speaking any louder would not exactly do wonders for his headache.

"I mean-" Tsunayoshi sighed as he blatantly ignored the gun who was now quivering the more it spent time in close proximity to the immortal. Leon as cute as the little thing was, needed to start hiding it's fear better because this wasn't very scary. "that to change back to my... previous form, I require at best three days."

Obsidian eyes narrowed and suddenly the brunette felt a little warier at the gun. "And at your worst?"

The deceivingly much older male swallowed. He didn't even know why. Maybe a hung over Reborn was just a little more intimidating than before. Of course not to the point of terrifying but enough that Tsuna couldn't help but be a little less amused at the whole situation. Truly one of the Arcobaleno.  
At the name of the famed group a few choice individuals of said group popped into mind. Especially a certain ex-Arcobaleno who had been considered the strongest of them all. Of course their generation was centuries ago. "A year. Though that's because creating a vessel from scratch that is smaller than I'm used to takes much more energy and work than say a much larger body. And this is under the assumption that I'm tired or injured as well as holding the intent to make a pretty sturdy, protective organic structure and all that."

The hitman absorbed the information quickly before letting the chameleon revert back to his original lizard form. The little reptile immediately took refuge in the small being's fedora, shying away from the immortal. Tsunayoshi sighed silently. How was he going to play with the cute little thing if it was afraid of him? "Anyways I'm going to skip school for at least three days. I only entered the premises to increase my suitability as heir after all."

Reborn quirked a curious eyebrow at that. So his student had actually planned being a Vongola boss? Interesting. But there was something strange to that argument- "Wouldn't it be easier to have just took over? If you are as powerful as you claim could you not just fight for it?"

The brunette nodded slowly at the reasoning, approval glinting in those mesmerizing orange eyes. Reborn mentally blushed. Then kicked himself for it.

"Good observation. As for the answer yes I very well could but..."

* * *

Tsuna wrinkled his forehead slightly. There was no reasonable answer to that. Why didn't he just skip all of this work? He had the power to do so after all. But somehow it wouldn't have felt right. Vongola was... a special part of him. He had worked hard cultivating Giotto as a leader, leading him on to build the group from nothing and watching it all flourish. He had pinned a lot on Vongola and Giotto. Sacrificed so much- his time, his energy, his tears and even his first love.

To just destroy it like some sort of broken toy... It didn't sit well at all to the immortal. If he was going to do this than Tsunayoshi was going to do it _properly._ Vongola deserved at least that. _He_ deserved at least that.

"But... It wouldn't be as fun." _It wouldn't be right._

* * *

The brunette could see the hitman narrow his eyes ever so slightly in suspicion. He had to give the Arcobaleno some credit for that, it was pretty impressive to see through his lies, of course he and Sepira were always the most honest of the group back then. It was why that were always the last to know secrets. 'Of course this time even Sepira was in on whatever secret the others were hiding away from him.' A part of him whispered bitterly.

Luckily the hitman seemed to have dismissed the half lie and continued on his little interrogation. "And why do you even want to become the next Vongola Boss?"

Tsuna quirked an amused eyebrow. "What is this? Some second rate talent show?"

The jibe must have annoyed the infant because once again a gun was aimed at his face. This time it was only a normal gun. Somehow Leon's form even when quivering in fear was strangely much more... intimidating. It wasn't that he was impervious to bullets. He was. But it was like a scratch to people like him. Though this innate and primal albeit very faint feeling of fear that pulsed whenever he thought of being actually shot by the chameleon was... troubling to say the least. Maybe it was because of that strange bullet he produced or that the immortal had never encountered such a strange living weapon. Either way there was just... something about it.

"Tell me **now** Dame-Tsuna."

Sunset orange narrowed and darkened ever so slightly. He may be patient and kind but after a killer hangover and last night's memory of the retreating back of a certain albino his limits were no longer as endless as the sky. Not to mention Tsuna may have laughed it off this far but the hitman's rudeness was something that really needed to be reigned in. An Arcobaleno was still a human after all and so he was stronger than him, in every single aspect. And Reborn needed to learn that as well as his place soon.

"**No.**"

Reborn narrowed his eyes. "What was that?"

"**I said no.**"

Tsuna's voice was quiet, soft yet held a dangerous sharp edge much like the hiss of a snake and the venom of one too. The hitman had to resist the urge to step back at the sheer dominant power rolling off the deceivingly delicate figure in waves. **"Just because I _can_ answer your questions_ princess_, doesn't mean I _will_. The only reasons I'm even playing along is because _I_ want to, you have _nothing_ on me."** The last few words were said darkly, cold enough to freeze fire. _So why did it sound so sad?_

* * *

Somehow the hitman felt his tiny hands twitch in an urge to just gently caress the other. That thin lithe form that while held an unimaginable power and strength for a second looked so lonely and vulnerable. Tsunayoshi at this moment was dangerously enchanting with that almost haunted, lonely yet burningly fiery orange eyes that stared directly into black obsidian. Wordlessly the gun was pulled away but their gazes never strayed from each other.

It was an invisible battle of wills but at the same time it was like a dance, there was something deeper than mere power play. But for the life of him Reborn couldn't identify what the brunette was silently asking, was quietly hoping from him, from someone, _anyone._ He couldn't figure it out, what this strange being wanted, as insightful as he was Reborn could only just scrape the surface of those beautiful complex eyes. And that's why, he looked away first.

The moment he broke the gaze the hitman felt there was something else that broke too. Something that wasn't _there_ and while the raven haired male didn't feel any less empty or hollow or anything like that, it was like he _knew._ How do you explain losing something he never had, will never be and now never _could_ be, _would_ be. How do you explain losing something that never happened? Something he didn't even know what? The moment passed just like any other moment in the ocean of time yet there will be days in the future where the hitman will look back on this moment and wonder. When he was older and wiser he would look back at all the possibilities, all the things he might not have lost if he just kept his gaze.

Because he didn't know what it was he had lost and Reborn knew on some level that he would never have the chance to ever truly figure it out.

* * *

_Later in the future he might've had an idea what that something was but by then he would believe that in **this** case it was better to have never loved than to have loved and lost._

* * *

"So what now?" The infant asked the immortal. They had already informed Nana that the brunette was deathly ill with a contagious disease and that she was not to come into the room under any circumstances. Being the oblivious human she was she had agreed, albeit worriedly. It was only after Tsunayoshi had told Reborn to assure her that a 'heavenly' doctor would come by that she finally relented.

"Well firstly we need a doctor figure to come by and pretend to heal me. And no I don't want you to dress up as some one-dimensional character, that woman, as kindhearted as she is, does not need any more weird things to warp her already limited sense of normality."

_"Tch."_

Reborn looked so serious in his disappointment that the brunette couldn't help but chuckle. So cute.

"Heheh, but I guess I can let you chose someone to play doctor- though a real one would be preferable. Especially one that can keep a secret."

The hitman barely needed to think before converting Leon into a bright green cellphone. And with a sadistic smirk on his lips he dialed. It will be a nice change to finally be in charge again. "Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, I know just the person."

* * *

"Good evening beautiful young lady. I'm here for a house call?"

Sawada Nana blushed at that. She usually not one to do so at compliments but this is from an angel doctor! The woman was sure her darling would understand.

"Hai Doctor-sama, Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun are upstairs, second door to the left."

Shamal quirked an eyebrow. Doctor-sama? Did people around here think so highly of them? Not that he was complaining- if all the pretty flowers blushed like that upon hearing his title he would not be unhappy at all. As he winked at the attractive housewife and saw the bright pink tinge deepen the man inwardly grinned. Yes, not complaining at all.

* * *

_*knock* *knock*_

The immortal looked at Reborn impressed. "That was quick."

The hitman just smirked, refusing to let it show how much he was preening over the compliment. "I am the Greatest after all." He didn't add that it just so happened the man was in the area and it was all by sheer dumb luck he called right before the doctor was about to leave.

"Greatest indeed." Tsunayoshi murmured, rolling his eyes slightly. Another sharp pang from his hangover (he knew he shouldn't have had that whole bottle of orange flavored tequila dammit!) generously made itself know and the brunette groaned, pulling the covers over his body and hiding himself from view. "Let him in Reborn."

A tall rather scruffy looking man in a contrasting pristine white doctor's coat walked in lazily with a yawn as he scratched the stubble on his chin. Instantly his eyes went to the hitman. "Well I'm here. So what's the big thing you needed me to do?"

Tsunayoshi frowned slightly at the rough, deep voice. Something nagged at him when he heard it. But where?

Reborn being Reborn wasted no time beating around the bush. "My student has some... medical issues and you are needed to be on standby as he recovers." He flawlessly lied through his teeth. It wasn't really false either making it so even the brunette's intuition had a hard time picking up on it.

"He?" The scruffy doctor sighed exasperatedly despite who he was talking to. "Reborn you know I don't treat men. No exceptions either. Not now, not ever."

Suddenly it all clicked.

The immortal completely ignoring the protests of his hangover whipped the covers from him and sat up, bright vivid orange eyes wide with shock. "Shamal!?"

The man's own dark brown eyes widened and his tanned face went three shades lighter at the sight of the figure. "Ts-s-sunayoshi?!" He spluttered out incredulously, clearly in shock.

Looking closely at the doctor the brunette could now see the similarities, the same hairstyle, those half lidded dark brown eyes and that incredible love for the other gender. Okay so the last bit Tsunayoshi couldn't see but it was pretty apparent from the catchphrase alone.

Reborn looked at the two shocked (or in his student's case- mildly surprised) faces in his own state of confusion. Once again this was not going to plan. And that was happening more times recently than he rather liked.

"You two know each other?"

Shamal's face lost even more color in his face at the question. "It's impossible, he's dead, there's no way, and looking exactly the same as well, no, impossible, it can't-" He began muttering furiously.

"Yes." Both men looked at the immortal one with a raised eyebrow, the other as white as snow. Calm steady orange looked back. "Yes, a long time ago."

* * *

~~(0)~~

* * *

_*cough* *cough* *cough*_

_A small boy sniffled as he looked at his hand to see the all so familiar sight of his blood staining his grimy fingers. It wasn't fair! He always had to go home early because of his stupid body catching all those dumb germs. That's why he barely had any friends- oh who was he kidding- he had no friends, it had been a miracle that they asked him out today since his family had moved and now his body ruined it all. Again. _

_"Ne are you okay?" Dark brown eyes met with bright cornflower blue. A guy. Inwardly he scowled, he would have rather been asked by a pretty big sister but he was starting to feel woozy again and beggars really can't be choosers. Though he really really wanted to be. _

_"I need to go hom- *cough* *hack* *cough*" Now the other kid looked really scared. Dammit it's like all the others. He'll tell everyone what a sick weakling he was and then everyone will avoid him like he had the plague- which he only had like once. _

_Shamal closed his eyes to fight off the tears that threatened to overflow. He wasn't going to be seen as some weak freak and a crybaby. *cough* Damn. He could feel the salty liquid on his cheeks and the disgusting taste of blood in his mouth. This was the worst. _

_Then to his surprise he felt hands tug at him, opening his now stinging eyes he saw the kid was trying to take him somewhere. The blonde was.. smiling? Oh no. He's going to show everyone what a freak I am. This was absolutely humiliating. Having no strength to give anything but weak protests and acts of resistance the sickly boy was dragged to the edge of the park. To his surprise the place was almost devoid of people, just empty grass shaded by a thick forest of trees. _

_"PA PA! PA PA WHERE ARE YOU?!" The blonde smiley kid shouted at the dense forestry. Oh my god the kid was crazy. No wonder he wasn't weirded out by him. The blonde was mentally insane! _

_"PA PA! PA PAAA!" _

_Maybe it would be safe to sneak away, yes while he's busy calling for... the trees he'll just quietly-_

_*cough* _

_-dammit. _

_The blonde turned around still smiling, his eyes glinting almost eerily in the shadows of the trees. "Where are you going?"_

_If Shamal didn't like men before he certainly was not changing his mind now. "Uh- I heard my mum calling and I just-"_

_His rambling excuse was cut short by the rustle of the trees, the faint bird calls and animal chatter in the background seemed to cease. The situation had evolved from creepy to downright terrifying for the eight year old. The blonde sadly didn't seem to share his sentiments on it however as the boys grin only widened and his eyes lit up even more. _

_"Pa pa is coming, don't worry he'll help you!"_

_Shamal wanted to cry. He didn't want this weirdo to kill him. Not here at the edge of some godforsaken part of the park where no one ever goes. Not yet. He still wanted to travel, meet pretty ladies on an international scale, maybe hit on the queen if he could. _

_Then, when he was just about near tears he saw in the dark shadowy thicket bright fiery orange eyes. "Pa pa!" Pa pa?! That thing is his pa pa?! The nearby trees were rustling indicating the creature was coming closer to them, to him. All he could see was those blazing orange eyes, dangerous yet a part of him was entranced, unable to tear his eyes away. Those sunset colored orbs were terrifyingly beautiful. Before he knew it the orange eyed thing was only a few feet away. Now the boy was the closest to a panic attack he'd ever been and whatever illness infecting him was not helping. _

_"Pa pa! Pa pa!"_

_Those eyes. Those orange eyes narrowed and Shamal gulped. Then the creature sighed in... annoyance._

_"Dammit Iemitsu how many times do I have to tell you not to wake me when I have my nap?" _

_"But pa pa~ this is an emergency~!"_

_Dark brown eyes blinked. That wasn't the voice of a scary monster. Softly spoken yet firm in tone. A light lilting voice with a slight hoarse edge possibly thanks to just waking up. No this was definitely not a voice from a monster. But a fairy. _

_Shamal's childish suspicions were confirmed when the figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a slim, enchanting beauty that seemed to make the whole scene lighten and sparkle in the child's fever induced mind. Then the beautiful fairy looked at him, gravity defying brown hair perfectly framing slim, elegant features and those eyes that looked so scary before still was intimidating but the ethereal glow to them fascinated more than feared. "Well hello there, and who are you young one?" _

_The eight year old opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. His face must have been flushed. And not just from the fever. This person was the prettiest, most beautiful individual he had seen in his little life. _

_Then said prettiest person frowned slightly. Oh god even that made Shamal's fever reach new heights. And when the fairy actually reached down to place a strangely warm hand on his hot forehead Shamal wasn't sure if he was going to pass out just by his sickness or the sheer beauty of the other. The older was saying something to the weird blonde kid, wait, wasn't the kid looking for his dad or something? It didn't seem to matter right now, he just felt so sleepy now that the adrenaline had wore off. Everything was getting fuzzy. _

_The last thing he saw was a radiant, soft smile. _

* * *

_When Shamal woke up he found himself in a bedroom. But not his bedroom. _

_"I see you have awoken little boy." _

_The eight year old whipped his head to look at the dazzling fairy from the forest from before. He would have gaped a bit longer if he didn't suddenly have a sneezing fit. The taller beauty's brow furrowed slightly. "That's strange. I should have cured that illness from before. Take off your shirt and let me check it again." _

_Shamal blushed slightly, this was so embarrassing but complied. Weirdly the older didn't use a stethoscope or anything to give him a check up like other people. Instead he gave the small sick figure a once over before raising an incredulous eyebrow. "You have a different illness." The soft, silky yet slightly husky voice stated._

_The boy blushed a little harder. His health or rather lack of it wasn't something he was exactly proud of after all. "I-I have a really weak body... Mum said diseases and stuff really like living in me or something.."_

_"That's.." Shamal suddenly found the space themed blanket covering him the most interesting thing in the world. He didn't want to disappoint the pretty fairy. He really didn't. "..really amazing." What? _

_The beautiful brunette smiled, a warm accepting smile. "I said your really amazing." _

_Seeing the child still confused the older pushed on. "Your body may be vulnerable but I think it's incredible you've managed to survive despite this. To live through constant disease after disease doesn't make you a weakling. It makes you a survivor."_

_This person was a stranger, a beautiful, angelic stranger but a stranger nonetheless. Despite this, this stranger had managed to warm his very being, burning away so many of his insecurities, his doubts, his complex. Shamal knew it wasn't all gone, that would have been impossible as it was so deeply engraved but he could feel the wound was no longer as sensitive. _

_"Not to mention the medical implications of this. If you use your unique condition to your advantage you could save thousands, no, millions of lives." _

_Dark brown eyes widened, sparkling childishly. "You mean like a hero?"_

_The pretty person chuckled, ruffling his shoulder length dark oak brown hair gently. "Yes, I suppose a doctor is kind of like a hero." _

_The boy blushed at being so close to the other. "T-thank you ummm..."_

_The brunette laughed softly. Shamal found he like when he laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi. But just call me Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

_"So now you know the Skullitis disease can be counteracted by?"_

_Shamal groaned. Damn that had been a humiliating illness to be ailed with. Luckily he got Tsunayoshi to cure him before the older male found out about his not so little crush on him. God he would have gladly died if the brunette found out. Dream or no dream._

_Ever since that meeting in the forest Shamal had found himself spending time at the Sawada residence, eager to learn the various diseases of the world and ways to help people with his strange condition, before he knew it four years had passed since then. Iemitsu in the last year had been sent to a boarding school in Italy since Tsunayoshi had insisted the blonde to get new experiences and he quoted 'maybe get a sense of responsibility in that thick skull'. The young teen back then had been shocked when he finally connected the dots and realized Tsunayoshi was actually that idiot's papa but he had gotten over it much faster than when he realised his feelings for him. _

_"Nicoli Shamal are you listening to me?" _

_"Ah, uh..." _

_"Nicoli..." Sunset orange eyes narrowed sternly. Oh mio Dio how he loved how the other said his name. "What is the Skullitis disease can be counteracted by?"_

_Shit. Shamal knew the one thing you don't do is make Tsunayoshi disappointed in you. Quickly his mind searched for the answer. Looking at the brunette waiting, waiting for him, where even his own mother had given up on him and his sickly body, the dark haired teen said the first thing that came to his mind. "Angel." Then quickly amended it by adding, "Uh, I mean Angel-uhm-itis? Yes! Angelitis!" _

_Brilliant orange flashed and narrowed. The would be doctor was sweating. Then the brunette chuckled, eyes twinkling playfully. "Lucky guess. Of course luck is very important for a doctor as well as skill." _

_Shamal grinned triumphantly at that, basking in the rare light of praise. "Well I'm going to be one of the greatest doctor ever and I'll cure all the beautiful girls! No guy patients." He made a face at that. "Nope, no males, ick, no exceptions, not now, not ever." _

_Tsunayoshi chuckled again. "Not even me? I'm male too you know Nicoli." _

_The young man blushed again at that. Averting his eyes slightly in embarrassment and scratching his chin sheepishly, Shamal murmured quietly, "You'll always be an exception.." _

* * *

_"Iemitsu!" The now official doctor rushed toward the blonde, harshly grabbing the other's shoulders in frantic desperation. His medical degree scrunched up in one hand. "Where's Tsunayoshi?!" _

_Those usually straightforward sparkling blue eyes were dimmed, refusing to meet panicked dark brown. "Father left. Said he had to go." _

_"That can't- I saw him when I was on stage!"_

_For once there was no goofy grin, no idiotic laughter, Iemitsu was serious. But there was a faint glint of empathy in those eyes, understanding how the other must felt. "I'm sorry. If it helps his last words to you was that he wants you to know that he's immensely proud of you and that he knows you'll be a great doctor." _

_Shamal slumped to his knees, degree uselessly crumpled on the ground as dark oak eyes stung with unshed tears. He had swore he would finally confess to Tsunayoshi once he graduated top of his field, despite all the flirting, the kissing with all those girls he still held a crush on his teacher, his savior, his fairy. And now he was gone._

* * *

~~(0)~~

* * *

"It's been a while huh Nicoli?"

"Thirteen years." The doctor replied automatically. His face still pale and not fully able to comprehend the present situation.

"Yes. Over a decade. I've heard you've become one of the best doctors. Though to find that you know Reborn is a littl-"

"Why did you go?" Shamal cut him off.

Right now it didn't _matter_ how his childhood crush and first person ever to really break his heart got here. Right now it didn't matter how stupid, how astronomically impossible it was for this to happen. All that mattered was _why_. All those years ago. Why. Why he left. Why without a single goodbye. A single _word._

The immortal looked a little sad, a little nostalgic at the determined questioning stare in the other. How quickly time flew. Tsunayoshi could still remember vividly the memories of when the doctor had just been a small, sick child with no idea where to go, how to live. The times when they laughed and talked. The boy's rather sad but equally amusing attempts to flirt with the opposite sex and the not so subtle glances in his direction. Yes he remembered all those times well.

"Why did you leave?"

But those times were no more. For in front of him was no boy but a man. A man looking for an answer. Looking for some closure.

It was really just too bad that the immortal couldn't give it to him.

After some careful, in deep thought Tsunayoshi slowly and softly replied,

"Because I was afraid."

Shamal stared at the brunette. Tsunayoshi looked back with equal intensity. Reborn looked at both, slightly irritated at being left out of the picture.

"_You_ were afraid?"

"I… knew about your.. _feelings_-" The hitman, if he was any lesser being would have gaped at the furious reddening on the womanising pervert's face. Since the arcobaleno had known Shamal, the man had never blushed, no matter how sleazy he was or how shameless his action, he had never blushed. So seeing him do so was… surprising to say the very least. "-and I couldn't bear to hurt you. It was cowardly and I'm very sorry Nicoli. I was a.. _disappointment_ to you."

The immortal cringed at the thought but it was more or less the truth. He had grown to _adore_ the child much like Iemitsu, he in a way loved them but not in the way Shamal hoped back then. And those memories from when he rejected Alaude, that feeling of _helplessness_ when he saw that expression of complete rejection and disappointment. The _raw pain_ and the vulnerability of emotions. It_ still_ made him ache to his very core.

He didn't want such an innocent boy to feel that way over a simple infatuation. Over _him_.

No, that was wrong. Shamal obviously experienced that pain either way, it was just that _he_ didn't want to see it again. Didn't want to feel the guilt and helplessness. It didn't matter his excuse, Tsunayoshi had hurt the young man's heart that day and now over a decade later they meet again.

Out of all the billions of people on this planet they meet again. Fate certainly had a cruel sense of humour. Or maybe it was punishment, punishment for being so cowardly. Either way it was something he deserved.

"I- I never thought you were a disappointment!" The doctor burst out emotionally much to the other's surprise.

"You.. didn't?" Shamal shook his head, his lazy glint all but gone, replaced by an almost youthful determination much like from his past. "I was hurt yes," Orange eyes winced slightly, "but I learnt so much from you and you were the first person to see my potential and accepted who I really was back then. There is nothing to disappoint in me because it was you who helped me be who _I_ am today."

Tsunayoshi smiled warmly at that, proud at how mature the sick little boy, who not long ago would cry every time he got ill, had grown. "You really did become a great doctor Nicoli."

Shamal smiled at that, an unknown weight seemed to lift inside of him. As if a part of him was waiting all along for the brunette, his teacher, his saviour and first love to say those words.

* * *

"I hate to ruin this touching moment," Reborn began dryly, a strange dark feeling spiking inside of him at the sight of the two so close. "but we are still on a time limit."

"_Ah,_" The deceptively young man coughed a little embarrassed, "right."

The other also seemed embarrassed, though was much more obvious about it. There was just something about Tsunayoshi, looking exactly the same as before, that made Shamal feel like that little boy again.

"_*ahem*_ So what did you need my help for?"

The immortal looked at the doctor thoughtfully. The fact that they knew each other was unexpected and definitely meant that his explanation needed to be altered. If it had been just a stranger he would have had fun exaggerating everything, completely blowing that person's mind for his own weird sense of amusement. But he couldn't exactly do that to Shamal could he?

Actually yes, yes he could.

As he began explaining the general situation, the immortal inwardly snickered at the faces that Shamal was making. Then the man had to blurt out him being Iemitsu's father and the look on Reborn's face-

"Aha_hahaHAH**AHAHA**_ oh _mY GOD!_ This is easily the hardest I've -_ahaha_\- laughed for- _*pant*_ oh _god_\- years!"

Even Shamal had broken out of shocked stupor to stifle his laughter at the so blatant expression of complete incredulous disgust and paled composure of the hitman. It must have really been a huge minefield for the infant to look like that, not that the doctor could really fault him. Still. Fucking hilarious.

"_You? **You**_ raised Iemitsu? But- ho- wha-_ that_ idiot?!"

Still chuckling the brunette with gravity defying hair just waved his hand dismissively, "Yes, yes but now is not the time for this."

Reborn very much wanted to protest against that, now was a perfectly good time to for this. However before he could even open his mouth Tsunayoshi, with disturbingly little hesitation broke his arm in two with his other hand.

* * *

The only indication that the immortal was in pain was a slight grimace on his delicate features. That and the sickening cracking sound that came from his now limp arm.

The room no longer was filled with poorly stifled laughter but now of complete and horrified shock. Tsunayoshi looked up from his broken limb at the two gaping males with a look of slight surprise.

"Did I not mention? In order for me to fit in my new smaller form I'm going to have to break most of the bones in my body. You know- compact it."

Before the two could respond the lithe figure suddenly punched his right leg, cleanly breaking the bone in half. Orange eyes looked up at black and dark brown, slight irritation and pain clouding his gaze.

"I can feel you're uncomfortable and frankly I need all my effort and concentration on this process. I suggest you both leave and come back in an hour since this is going to get a lot more gory." Then he added thoughtfully, "If you can, try and bring six drops of blood from an infant or newborn, a cup of fresh milk from a purebred cow, a vial of tears from a barren mother, oh and also a shot of some sort of alcohol and half an orange."

At the strange, incredulous looks, the immortal simply shrugged at the humans. "It'll help speed the process and numb the pain. Plus I think if I'm going through all this just to go to _school_\- well, then I deserve to get a little drunk. Now _go._"

* * *

"Okay we've got everything but the blood of a newborn."

"Or an infant.."

"No."

"Reborn come on."

"No, I refuse. Besides how would you know it would even work? I'm not technically a two year old."

"Physically you are.." Shamal muttered.

"What was that?" A certain hitman asked darkly, an ominous click echoed.

"Nothing, nothing."

"..."

"..."

"So he's really not human huh?"

"Guess not."

"Shit."

"Why are you so concerned with him?" The doctor asked curiously. "Last time I heard you were off to raise the next boss of Vongola."

"I still am."

"But your wi- _no way, really?_"

"Shut up."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So... Your whole womanizing flirt personality and hatred of men thing was a lie?"

"No that's all a 100% real."

"Then what about your apparent thing for Tsunayoshi?"

Shamal flushed, Reborn smirked.

"That was a long time ago. And..."

"And?"

"And Tsunayoshi was always the exception.." He mumbled softly. Dark brown eyes softening as he said this. _"Always."_

* * *

_*knock* *knock*_

"Oi Dame-Tsuna we're coming in."

When there was no answer Reborn, with the subtlety of a perverse pineapple, slammed the door open and walked rudely in, a white-faced Shamal behind him. All too vivid memories of what had happened when you disturbed the brunette's rest coming back to him. Honestly the doctor didn't know who to be in awe of most- Tsunayoshi for managing to order Reborn and live or Reborn who is able to be so rude to Tsunayoshi and not get... punished.

Orange eyes blinked wearily at the newcomers, usually vibrant, bright orange was slightly dimmed from exhaustion and pain. The weariness of time and the world finally showing through those orbs, betraying his true age. He seemed so small, so delicate beneath the pillows and blankets. The brunette curled up in his bed at that moment looked so weak and tired of everything. It was hard for the two to believe that just hours ago he seemed so full of life and humor and content happiness.

"Did you guys have all the stuff for the drink?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "You're really going to drink it?"

Shamal sighed, he'd seen the other drinker stranger things when he was younger, it suddenly made much more sense why now. "Everything but the blood of an infant."

Now it was Tsunayoshi's turn to raise an eyebrow. "But you have one right here." His gaze looked pointedly at the cursed form of a certain Arcobaleno. Shamal sighed again as he could feel the smaller figure in front of him practically simmer in his silence.

"Yes but he, _ah,_ refused."

Orange eyes bore into obsidian black. "I break all my bones for you and you can't donate a _few_ drops of blood?" The voice was playful and teasing but Reborn could feel the faint underlying tones of accusation, incredulity and genuine confusion. Somehow the latter felt the worse.

Now dark hazel eyes glared at the baby hitman. "Wait, _you're_ the reason Tsunayoshi-sensei did this?" The doctor was so pissed that he subconsciously added the suffix. Now while Reborn would never ever admit it, he was starting to feel the slightest trace of guilt and twinges of discomfort.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence the hitman faltered. With a 'tch' he quickly bit the skin of his thumb and grabbed the glass where he let six drops of his red blood fall into the cloudy liquid, darkening it slightly. "There. _Happy?_" Reborn huffed indignantly. Tsunayoshi smiled, a soft, weak yet beautifully stunning smile that made both men avert their eyes and their cheeks warm. "_Very" _The brunette purred teasingly. "Now gimme."

Jumping onto the bed, the infant handed him the glass only for the brunette to make no effort to take it. For a second the hitman was puzzled until realization hit him and at that second he wished realization had the ability to slap him in the face. _Hard._ Right, broken bones.

"You waiting for something princess? Or you want to do this mouth to mouth?" Tsunayoshi smirked, Shamal looked away, hand trying to suppress the laughter and image of the feared hitman in a gown. The smirk quickly turned into a whine as Reborn jumped onto his chest, now it was the sadist's turn to smirk.

"Drink Dame-Tsuna."

The bedridden young looking adult glared weakly at the hitman before letting the glass and the strange mixture touch his lips. To his fascination Reborn noticed that the cloudy liquid closest to the other's mouth and touching those pale, pink lips seemed to glow a faint orange.

His doubts on his strange student's power and immortality were slowly fading, it was becoming increasingly and startlingly clear that this person was not human. No human could do what Tsunayoshi could do. It was slowly dawning on Reborn that his student was more than what he seemed, he was more, much, _much_ more. To a terrifying degree. A species of a whole other level, with abilities they cold only consider miracles.

_So what did that mean for Vongola?_

"Thanks Reborn, Shamal." The drink seemed to have if anything made the brunette's condition worse. His voice while already soft was now reduced to a hoarse, rough whisper. His eyes dimmed to the point of no light shining through, glazed and barely even registering the figures in front of him. His faint, caramel cream tanned skin paled a sickly white. Overall the immortal looked like he was struggling enough just to stay awake, let alone get his words to form in his mouth.

"Tsunayoshi, you should go to sleep." Shamal said gently. The brunette nodded slowly in agreement.

"I... just need to warn you... the next two days will be... don't come in... no matter what... third day you can... just... don't..."

"Yes, yes, first two days we leave you, third day we can come in, we got it Dame-Tsuna." The hitman answered impatiently, secretly very concerned for the brunette. "Just rest."

Tsunayoshi managed to crack the faintest of smiles. "So... _cute_.."

And before Reborn could even register the comment, dulled orange eyes closed and the bedridden figure fell into unconsciousness. Leaving a gaping Arcobaleno and a snickering doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Hi~~**

**Soooo it's been a while huh?**

**Yeah...**

**Nothing much to say currently. I'm a little rusty for this story soz and also it is SO much harder than I thought to do Kawa27 dammit. Romance is hard lol**

**Anyway I hope you tell me whatcha think about this~**

**...So-**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

There wasn't much to say for the first day since Tsuna locked himself in his room. It was rather uneventful.

Well as uneventful as having an immortal being currently holed up in the household could be.

Reborn and Shamal took the time to determine their history concerning this deceivingly youthful looking enigma. Taking the day to wrap their heads around who or _what_ was currently residing in the closed room of the Sawada residence.

"Did you have any idea that he was.." Reborn hesitated, for once quite unsure how to word it, ".._abnormal_?"

Shamal looked thoughtful. "Tsunayoshi was strange I guess but I never thought he was, _well_, not human. I mean thinking about it now I've never seen him hurt or sick despite being so close to me who contracted so many diseases. But I just chalked it up to a really good immune system."

"So nothing _weird_."

The doctor looked at the hitman strangely. "No. He didn't make me and Iemitsu do any blood sacrifices or offerings or anything like that if that's what you're thinking."

Reborn had the decency to look a little sheepish at that. "I see."

Shamal sighed. "Speaking of which, I cannot believe Iemitsu didn't connect the dots. He was his son for god's sakes!" Reborn snorted.

"An idiot through and through."

The two men both chuckled and began spending the rest of the day reminiscing. Only stopping to take their food and thank and reassure a worried Nana.

* * *

Midway through the second day trouble struck. Trouble in the form of Hibari Kyouya.

"Where is the Carnivore?" The teen all but growled at the two men- or one man and a baby- who were currently restraining the skylark all in order to stop him from barging into the room. "Where _is_ he?"

"Tsunayoshi is currently- _oof-_ resting and should not be disturbed." Shamal answered in his best doctor voice whilst getting elbowed in the ribs. The skylark calmed down at that but not much. Hibari grit his teeth and pushed away from this herbivorous man's grasp and paced across the floor trying to wear off his irritation.

"Akambo." Steel grey met obsidian black. "When can I see Tsunayoshi?"

Reborn internally sighed. Such a troublesome cloud. "I do not know however the brunette is not in any critical danger. Just recovering. The soonest you'll probably be able to see him is at most the day after next."

Hibari didn't seem to be fully satisfied with the answer but nonetheless the teen retracted his weapons and leaned against the wall directly opposite to the brunette's room. At the questioning look of the older males the teen curtly replied, "I will wait for Tsunayoshi. He owes me three days worth of lessons."

The hitman adjusted his fedora to hide his amusement. Troublesome cloud indeed.

* * *

Apparently a skylark's patience should never be tested because by late morning on the third and final day the raven haired teen would no longer accept the usual excuses to why he could not possibly see Tsuna. It was one thing for it to be infectious but a completely different story to not even feed the bedridden brunette! They hadn't even brought water for him. It made Hibari furious at such terrible care-taking for the Carnivore.

The door handled exactly three hits before it finally broke. Honestly the hitman and the doctor probably could have stopped the animalistic teen but their attempts were half hearted at best, curiosity practically eating them up inside. Who could blame them? Anyone would be dying of intrigue in their situation as well. Of course breaking the door really wasn't necessary but what is, is.

The first thing the three males noticed was the temperature. It was _sweltering_. The inside of a furnace was _preferable_ to this heat. They could already feel the beads of sweat form on their skin.

"Tsuna?" Shamal called out nervously, the small child in him was worried both for Tsunayoshi and himself who had defied Tsunayoshi's rules. "Tsuna a-are you okay?"

"I don't think he can hear you," Reborn answered, eyes glued onto the figure on the bed.

Or more like, the _cocoon_ on the bed.

It was a pale orange. The whole thing was semi-translucent and there was a brightness, a fire inside at its very core. It was a rather beautiful sight. In a completely horrifying way. Upon closer inspection the threads of the cocoon looked more... veiny. Fleshy. And it pulsed as if alive.

Everyone stared at the thing with a mixture of both curiousity, fear and nausea.

"Tsunayoshi is in _that_?" Shamal stuttered out. Hibari was speechless. It just occurred to the older men that the teen was probably completely unaware of Tsuna's not so human condition. Damn, after this there was going to be some explaining to do.

Out of habit Reborn scanned the room, his sharp eyes caught something that was out of place on the floor. Something he swore wasn't there before. A small piece of crumpled paper. Grasping and smoothing out the sheet the hitman knew his instincts were correct. It was a note.

Of course the other two had noticed the infant's actions and by then had gathered around (much to the young skylark's irritation and reluctance) to read what it contained.

_**If you're reading this then you've probably gone into this room before the third day is up. Really. You couldn't wait for three days. I kind of expected it but that's a little sad. We'll have to have a long, long 'talk' about this later. Nicoli, I'm sure you know what this means.**_

Shamal shuddered. Oh _yes_. He knew what that meant.

_**Also since we forgot to notify the school at such short notice Hibari should either be coming here soon or he already has. Hopefully you two haven't become truly incompetent and made sure to not let him in the room. Because explaining everything will not only be a pain but compromise my whole species. Of course I do believe you two would not commit such a stupid mistake. **_

The two elder men winced as they read that. The youngest of the unlikely group raised a confused brow. He was going to have to confront the carnivore of this.

_**Anyway there was no major reason why you guys couldn't come in, though if this is still the second day please do not touch the cocoon. I told you not to enter because my appearance to humans can be seen as rather ugly to say the least and it's a little embarrassing.**_

_**By the third day I should be pretty stable but please refrain from touching me in case. Also loud noises. By around late afternoon the outer shell would have hardened and by midnight I will have the strength to I guess you could say 'awaken'.**_  
_**If you are curious about what is currently happening to me (which if your reading this proves you are) then think about this much like how caterpillars turn into butterflies. I do not really wish to explain the concept much.**_

_**P.S. I'm going to be really hungry. Makes sure there is a lot of food ready. A lot.**_

The trio spent most of the day in and out of the brunette's room. Hibari went to patrol a bit. Shamal and Reborn accompanied Nana grocery shopping, insisting to buy much more ingredients than for a usual dinner. But mainly they watched the strange cocoon.

It was almost hypnotic. Something that was hard to pull your eyes away from. Because when you did it felt like you'd have imagined the whole thing. Every time the thing pulsed it glowed a little, the flame inside brightened but over time they noticed the skin began to harder. The texture became less flesh-like and took on a more woody, rough, solid look. The color began to dim as it slowly changed and that bright fire inside became less and less visible to the outsiders.

Shamal being the most sociable of the three had by then long given up all attempts at small talk with the other two. Currently he was marveling and examining this unique biological construction, mentally noting down things he had to ask the brunette once he awakened. The doctor felt a pang at the thought of Tsunayoshi.

He didn't love the man any more. Not really. Not with the same intensity, passion nor need. But he still remembered it. That yearning, one sided crush was quite a big part of his childhood. And when Tsunayoshi had left; without any sign, any word, any trace, there was the feeling of hurt, confusion and most of all- the betrayal.

The doctor had meant what he'd said before to Tsuna. He didn't, would_ never_ see the brunette as a disappointment. He had helped him when no one else did, had talked when everyone chose to ignore, had accepted him when he couldn't even do so to himself. The man had saved his life. Granted him a brilliant education. A family that cherished him. A home to grow up in. How could he ever be disappointed with him? Tsunayoshi had been his whole_ world._

But that didn't change the fact that he_ left._

And that it _hurt._

_Bad._

Now that he knew why, the reason, Shamal had thought, _hoped,_ everything would finally be _over._ That dull ache every time he reminisces, the feeling of anger and betrayal that rises in him at that memory. But it doesn't, it didn't. It didn't change anything then nor now.

The logical adult part of him knew it takes time, closure was just a step closer to fully getting over it, not an end in itself. But the rest of him felt just so _frustrated_ that after years of wondering, searching, imagining the answers to his questions yet when it had finally been answered there was none of the satisfaction, the peace he so desired. Maybe it was because that child inside him, that teenager inside him, hell, the young adult inside him, still adored, idolized and loved Tsunayoshi.

But hopefully, hopefully it'll all finally fade. Fade into just a nice memory to look upon with no hurt, no worthless meaningless regret that didn't even make sense and then, then he can move on.

* * *

He was floating in the darkness.

If he could focus hard enough he could feel his physical self changing, adapting. At first it was painful. The feeling of breaking down cell by cell as the already mind-numbing pain in his broken bones was shadowed by the excruciating feeling of said bones being chipped slowly away. Unbearable.

Yet somehow he clung onto this anguish. The pain that flashed a piercing white and buzzed, clawing furiously in the back of his head. It was better than that empty darkness, that darkness that made him question if he was really even alive.

He knew the first thing that would go was his mind; the memories, then the dreams and finally the emotions. The last feeling he had was fear, fear of the darkness and what it could mean. That last shred of fear that imbeds in him and pushes him to hold onto the pain. The pain that proves he's alive, he's here, that he is still and always will be, a person.

It was in a way, a form of pure torture. To be forced to feel the end of your nerves fray, your skin to slowly melt, the muscles reducing into nothing but liquid only to burn up in the fire of his core. To cling still onto this pain that would easily bring a god to his knees and a statue to tears because the alternative was so much more terrifying. Darkness was an all consuming dangerous being. It didn't favor, it could not judge and it was constantly hungry.

But slowly and surely the pain began to dull, it was still searing but it was now what Tsunayoshi could deem as 'tolerable'. And when the pain fades, the mind comes. First was the fear. The hardest most primal instinct to overcome. Once fear came the urge to let go of the pain, to no longer hurt was great. Waiting for the rest of himself to come back was hard but after fear came courage and finally he knew that the worst of this whole process was over.

More of himself returned. He suddenly felt bouts of irrational and unexplained anger, sadness, joy, everything. It was a confusing yet at the same time oddly amusing sensation. Tsunayoshi knew better than to fight it after all. And it was kinda nice experiencing his unrestrained emotions, unrestricted by morality and judgements. Just pure feeling free to be savored for what it is.

Memories had now decided to come back. In the beginning it was blurry, just colors and undefinable sounds. The immortal couldn't exactly blame them. It had been a while since he looked back so far. Then came his first clear image in his head.

_A white haired boy was right in his face, looking at him with an expressionless face. But those eyes, a stunning crimson red that hypnotically drew Tsunayoshi's gaze, those still hopeful innocent eyes, looked at him with curiosity, wonderment and awe. He remembered smiling, the first time ever actually and somehow could sense the boy's shock as he did so._

_The brunette wanted to reach out to the larger figure with the pretty white hair and even prettier red eyes. Their was something innate about this person, attracted and pulled him in. He didn't know much less understand this strong need to be close to the other. All he knew was that he simply wanted to. His body didn't seem to agree however as all it did was squirm a bit. That had frustrated him immensely._

_But then the older child smiled at him and suddenly Tsunayoshi had felt rather content to just lie that and soak in that warm, happy smile. It was a nice smile._

_..._

_"Kawahira come on!"_

_Tsunayoshi could now see the world had shifted as images of grassy hills, lush greenery and smells of mildew and rain filled his mind. The white haired boy- Kawahira- that's his name- Kawahira was running down a hill toward him. On top of the hill was a large group of people watching them. The brunette could feel the content smiles and idle ease emanating from them._

_There was laughter filling his ears. It took a moment to realize it was his own. High pitched and light and so unburdened._

_Kawahira wasn't laughing like him but he was smiling. A big cheeky grin as he showed no sign of slowing down in his chase toward him. Tsunayoshi shrieked and his view turned from the older boy to the endless rolling hills and blue skies beyond as he too began to run._

_He remembered the adrenaline and bubbling excitement filled his blood as the young immortals pursued each other as young children do. Remembered the lighthearted sounds of joyful laughter and voices filled the sky. And most of all-_

_Remembering his heart fill with the hope these moments would never end and memories like these filled his mind._

_..._

_Their snickers and giggles were cut off by a voice calling for Kawahira. Tsunayoshi felt worry and something else grip him as the albino's expression changed so quickly from a kind smile to a disturbed frown. He had noticed that the older immortal was smiling less these days._

_"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi, I need to go for a bit."_

_Kawahira must have noticed his worry as he gave a small reassuring smile that didn't truly reach his eyes. He didn't like this smile. But Tsunayoshi didn't show it. Kawahira was older, almost an adult now. Adults had adult responsibilities. He knew and respected that. So he mustered up all the happiness he had on hand and squashed the feeling of worry and disappointment as he smiled back._

_"That's okay Kawahira!" He chirped cheerily, hoping that the other couldn't see past his facade, "I understand. I'll go inside first then. Will you tell me about it later?"_

_The white haired immortal must have seen through a little bit of him because he still looked a little unsure though he had relaxed quite a bit at the answer._

_"I'm really sorry Tsunayoshi. You know I can't."_

_The brunette laughed. He remembered it feeling empty and hollow._

_"Don't worry," he reassured half to the other, half to himself. "You'll tell me when I'm ready right?"_

_Crimson eyes looked at vibrant orange with guilt and uncertainty._

_"Yeah, when you're ready."_

_Tsunayoshi couldn't stop the sinking feeling that gnawed at his empty stomach. But he still kept smiling._

_..._

_"Sepira."_

_The woman turned, smiling that usual sweet smile she almost always wore. Tsunayoshi didn't understand why he didn't like her as much as he was supposed to. She was nice enough. Actually she was very kindhearted. Maybe it was just their personalities didn't match up. Unfortunately she didn't seem to think so considering the amount of times the woman hung around fussing over him._

_"Ah Tsun-kun! How are you?"_

_The brunette nodded politely. Inwardly he winced at the nickname. "I'm fine Sepira-"_

_"Auntie Sepira." She corrected cheerfully._

_"Auntie Sepira," he amended through clenched teeth. "I was looking for Kawahira. He promised to teach me the game of chess."_

_There was a quick flash of something that went through the woman's eyes. Just a split second that even he, with his hyper intuition and observation could barely grasp. And then it was gone. Replaced completely with that stupid innocent look that Tsunayoshi wanted to slap off her face._

_"Kawahira is busy right now. Do you want to play with Auntie Sepira instead? I have acquired a new chessboard from a nearby village."_

_A disappointing lie and a disappointing excuse. Sepira knew where Kawahira was. In fact he was sure she knew he knew that. It filled the brunette with unexplainable, irrational anger that she knew where the albino was and he didn't. Kawahira was his best friend._

_Squishing down the slight irritation the brunette felt, Tsunayoshi forced himself to smile a smile equally as sweet. He was getting good at masking his emotions. Not as good as the adults of his kind but enough to fool the majority of them. It was sad really. They were supposed to pride themselves to be better than those lesser species that were a poor imitation of their kind. But really, Tsunayoshi thought they were pretty much the same._

_..._

_"Don't go."_

_The white haired teen looked surprised as a warm hand gripped the edge of his pajama sleeve. As his gaze followed the slim arm Kawahira saw a sleepy but equally dismayed Tsunayoshi._

_"Please don't go Kawahira." He pleaded softly._

_"Tsunayoshi.. I-"_

_"You never laugh anymore." The brunette interrupted, voice wavering as it carried the weight of all his past doubts and worries and hurt and confusion. "You don't smile much and when you do its one of those fake reassuring smiles all the other adults give when they don't want to answer anymore questions. It's because you keep going to those meetings that you've started changing! We barely play together nowadays and you always seem so tired and sad now."_

_He looked up imploringly at his best friend, the person who he trusted and loved. "Please... I don't want to see you like this anymore. Don't go. Stay with me."_

_There was a flicker in those crimson orbs, a waver. There was uncertainty in those eyes that probably revealed more doubts and anguish than Kawahira had wanted to reveal. The older teen looked like he wanted to say something, wanted to so desperately break down in front of him._

_It made his heart ache at the thought._

_Yet looking back on it now, Tsunayoshi could see a selfish part of him, a part of him that wanted that to happen. For his beloved trusting kind strong older brother figure to break in front of him, to tell him everything. To choose him over the duties and secrecy and whatever those damned meetings held. He didn't understand- still didn't actually- why he even so young felt such possessive dark horribly selfish thoughts but what was, was._

_But then one of the elders knocked on their door, asking softly for Kawahira. And suddenly those unsure eyes hardened. His face expressionless, betraying nothing._

_"Sorry Tsunayoshi. I have to do this." He curtly murmured. Coldly shaking him off with more force than really needed._

_And then he left._

_..._

_*BAM*_

_Tsunayoshi looked up to see the white haired young adult stagger into his room, the stench of alcohol permeating from the half slumped figure at the door. Alcohol and grapes. He tilted his head slightly in curiousity. Nowadays when the group traveled he was deemed old enough for his own room, he didn't exactly expect Kawahira to come in, especially not this late in the night. Of course he didn't expect the male to be completely smashed either._

_"Kawahira?"_

_Then the albino made a muffled noise. But Tsunayoshi heard it. It was dry and heaving and wrecked with guilt and anguish._

_It was the sound of a man slowly cracking at the seams._

_"Kawahira!" Immediately he was by the other's side, slowly trying to support the older male toward his bed. Worry spiked as he made more of those heart wrenching sounds which were practically choked out of his mouth. Honestly he didn't feel this much fear and anxiety grip his chest when their species began to show the first signs of dying out. "Kawahira what's wrong?" He asked again, trying his best to be soothing and assuring just like how Kawahira was to him when he was young. _

_"I-I screwed up Tsunayoshi." His hands were shaking violently and his eyes were glazed, almost unseeing. "I didn't think- oh **god**\- when they said they would free those cursed souls I thought- I didn't** know**\- I didn't-" The older man crumpled, shaking hands covering his face as he took in a harsh shuddering breath._

_The brunette was at a loss at what to do. Never had he ever seen Kawahira, big strong powerful Kawahira like this. Tentatively, like the albino was made of glass, he gently albeit rather awkwardly gave the other a hug. He'd seen the humans do this for comfort and honestly, he'd always wished to try it. This seemed to be the best time to do so._

_Kawahira of course was unused to this sudden close comfort offered and for a moment stiffened. Quickly however emotion must have won over that stone wall that was the albino's sense of reason, duty and rules that he always held firmly to. Or maybe the elder was just too tired and distraught to care about all those ridiculous sense of etiquette and social norms. Either way Kawahira hesitantly melted into the hug._

_Kawahira was warm and so was Tsunayoshi if the larger male shifting closer to his embrace was any indication. They spent minutes, maybe an hour or so just like that- Tsunayoshi holding the other close, quietly murmuring anything in soothing tones as he stroked fondly white hair or gently massaged little circles on the other's back. Kawahira leaning into the warmth and comfort and most of all, the silent, unconditional acceptance as he quietly sobbed, mumbling things that only he could understand. A selfish despicable voice in the brunette's head whispered a wish for this to continue forever. The more righteous side shushed it, Kawahira was sad and hurt and that was all that mattered._

_Finally when the shaking and trembling and tears stopped, the brunette sensed it was time to let go. Reluctantly he pulled back from the heat of his dearest friend's body, however he still allowed one hand to comb through Kawahira's soft snowy hair. Red eyes gazed at orange as if desperately trying to convey something, something deep and complicated that a single look could never truly convey. But he still said nothing._

_The room seemed to have gotten hotter at once. The atmosphere of the room heavy and laced with a tension that they couldn't name. It was like time had stilled, holding its breath as slowly Kawahira leaned closer to him, eyes never breaking contact from each other. Tsunayoshi too felt the strange undeniable compulsion to move closer too, their lips just a hairs breath away. So close that they could feel the heat, the buzzing tingling sensation emanating from each other. Yet it was far enough that they moved no further like a frustratingly confusing tug of war._

_Finally whatever magic or spell between them broke. And the two glanced away from each other. Tsunayoshi remembered heat rising to his cheeks, from embarrassment or something else he wasn't exactly certain._

_"I uh, I'll take my l-leave now." The elder stood up awkwardly, a faint dusting of pink evident on his own cheeks. The brunette was just glad he wasn't the only one flustered in this situation._

_As Kawahira was just about to close the door shut Tsunayoshi heard a soft whisper of, "Thank you." before the sound of wood closed behind him._

_Tsunayoshi allowed himself a small smile._

_..._

Now memories had began speeding up, blurring and being skipped over with no rhyme or reason to why. Not that the immortal really had the energy to care.

_Tsunayoshi was now looking at the moon. It was the only thing visible among the gloomy cloud cover. The wind nipped at his skin, cold and biting. He could feel the soft moss and earth beneath him as he sat on the edge of a cliff a good way away from where they had camped for the night. To a human he looked close to a young adult now, sixteen at least, considering his age to a human though he should be long dead and buried._

_Their species numbers have dwindled to pathetic numbers now. They were just... Dying. It was the elders who went first. They were old yes, but it had been clear they had tens of centuries to still live, there had been no sign of the peaceful eternal slumber that signaled the end of their very long journey. For seemingly no reason they would begin losing strength, slowly, unnoticeably till it was too late and all they could do was watch in fear as their bodies shut down and the lights in their eyes fades as well. Then the moment they closed their eyes to the world their bodies slowly fade into ashes, picked up by the wind and disappear._

_It was scary and unnerving and the only ones who would have possibly have an inkling to what was happening had either fallen to this sickness or was long gone, mercifully consumed by time and their old age._

_Either way there was no point in sticking around with them in Tsunayoshi's opinion. It was a good excuse anyway to leave, truth be told he'd gotten rather sick of it all._

_He loved his kind, they were family, raising him and loving him in their own detached kind of way. It would be wrong to be ungrateful. But as he grew older Tsunayoshi could no longer see past the fine webs of lies and secrets they had tried to hide from him and had grown tired of being the only one they refused to tell._

_Even Kawahira knew everything. Their reason for coming, their role, their whole purpose- the brunette more than suspected that the albino not only knew but had now long played an active role in whatever ritual or thing they did. And still he too had told him absolutely nothing. Somehow this, out of everything was the worst._

_Tears stung his eyes and the feeling of resentment and betrayal stung his heart as all the frustration and doubts and insecurities and well, everything had decided to bubble to the forefront of his mind. This time however he refused to bite down everything, to bottle it up. He didn't care who heard him as he cried his heart out to the night sky._

_..._

_"You're leaving?!"_

_Silently Tsunayoshi cursed. He had planned to leave quietly, only taking a moment the night before to inform the new elders who tiredly accepted. He had felt a little bad about that looking at the worn faces before him, apparently with all the sudden deaths and this plague there had been much anxiety and panic in their kind as there should be. People were talking about leaving, letting themselves have a small break from everything. Tsunayoshi was just the first to actually ask._

_Of course what he was planning was not a mere small vacation but they didn't need to know that._

_The brunette turned to see a familiar panting figure, white hair tousled by the wind and red eyes wide and confused and oh so hurt. Something inside him clenched at seeing Kawahira like this yet at the same time preened on the fact that he was the one to make him like this. However his face betrayed nothing and his cursed honest eyes were for once blank, hardened with resolve._

_"Yes." Then Tsunayoshi relaxed his features and put on a serene smile that was only half fake. "I've always wished to explore the world myself. Listen to all the winds can offer. Mingle with the humans I've for so long only really watched from afar. I wish to read all the books and learn new things- maybe I can even teach just like I wanted!" His smile widened at the idea._

_The white haired man did not seem to share his delight in the others fantasies. Instead he looked so.. sad and lost. Tsunayoshi back then wouldn't have noticed but now, looking at the older male, the brunette could see that Kawahira had never looked so defeated and hopeless. As he heard himself prattle on about his dreams, his desires, how he'll maybe find love, a family, friends, he watched the albino crumble. Not physically of course but there was so much pain in those crimson eyes he used to adore, pain that was masked under a disgustingly fake smile that back then he failed to notice._

_And when Kawahira hugged him. Hugged him so tightly that the air left his lungs and tears inadvertently filled his eyes. So tightly like how he pressed his lips to restrain what was so obviously his pleads for the brunette not to leave them, him. Guilt twisted horribly in him, like a knife in his gut. A knife with twisted mercilessly deeper as he realized how oblivious and joyful the Tsunayoshi then had been as they parted ways._

_Kawahira hadn't been the best at friendship, what with all the secrecy and distance and everything. A part of the younger immortal always had blamed the albino completely on their state of crumbling relationship. That Kawahira was the sole reason and had given him every possible reason to be completely disappointed him._

_Right now though, Tsunayoshi felt the startlingly unpleasant realisation that despite everything, he did not have every right to resent and be bitter toward his old friend as he has done for so long like he had thought._

That realisation was cold and yet it burned like his nerves simultaneously were hit by lightening. Some small objective part of him commented that the feeling was probably that turning point in his 'process' where his body quickly begins to form at an unnerving speed. If Tsunayoshi wasn't currently so distracted by the guilt and pain he would have complained that the turning point always seemed to only happen during a stupid revelation in his memory as if on purpose. Like that feeling of wanting to change was the catalyst to it all.

The immortal was sure it was just his body being a condescending ass though.

* * *

Finally he could flex his fingers, his real fingers. Well real in the sense it was tangible and not a dream. Blearily he forced his eyes open to the darkness. Darkness which, what seemed like ages ago, made him fear and terrified him. Now it meant nothing. The fear was probably still there inside him, just squashed under years of logic and strength and so many other things that made his original phobia of the dark now meaningless.

Weakly he raised his hand, the rough papery texture was quickly met by smooth silky untouched skin. The shell surrounding him easily broke away, crackling softly like dry leaves that smelt of fire and smoke and ash. It was a comforting scent in Tsunayoshi's opinion. He never understood why but it was.

It took an embarrassing amount of effort to sit up. The immortal grimaced. This is why he wished to take his time with the process. If he had a week he could've gathered some extra items that would have not only made the pain lessen but ensured an easier recovery. Damn Reborn that little princess.

Speaking of whom- Tsunayoshi stared at the three sleeping males in the room, his bright orange eyes and the waning light of the moon allowing him access to the peaceful rather endearing sight. Though... And he frowned slightly at this,_ three_? Oh Reborn and Nicoli were definitely going to exchange words tomorrow. Words that will not be in the least bit pleasant.

Looking down he notices a tray of food by his bed._ 'Ah. So they saw the note.'_ He mused as he picked up silently a large sandwich that had been generously stuffed with various meats, vegetables and a mouthwatering sauce that even cold Tsunayoshi could smell. Taking a bite out of the meal the brunette decided that maybe those words exchanged could be a little pleasant. Only a little.

Mid way through the large meal and his fifth sandwich the immortal could feel the familiar ebb of his strength and core come back to him. Enough to at least create a little silencing barrier made from Sky Flames that basically petrified the very air to suit his needs. With a few whispered words from the old language of the ancients, his phone was passed to him. Not the most appropriate use of his powers but there was no one to judge.

Tsunayoshi was nervous at what he was doing. Honestly Tsunayoshi felt like a right idiot and had half a mind to just drop the phone and do this some other time. Preferably in daylight. It wasn't well planned, it was stupid and it was the middle of the night. But after that, after all those memories and the guilt and the need and urge and resolve to change one of the one things he truly cared about, he couldn't find any reason goof enough to stop himself.

He waited as the phone on the other end began to ring. Then an audible click and he quietly gulped, of course with all his emotions settling back into place he had a very poor grip on his control and immediately he felt a flustered bashfulness that he had not felt in ages. _'Like how you haven't talked with Kawahira in ages.'_ A traitorous voice whispered. Tsunayoshi hastily shushed it.

"Hello?"

The brunette drew a deep breath as he heard the sleepy but all too familiar sleepy yet smooth baritone that just held that slight edge of deceiving light hearted casualty which Tsunayoshi knew better than to believe in.

"Kawahira we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi hi~~**

**GUYS IM ALIVE *dodges rocks thrown by understandably frustrated readers* **

**Sooo sorry for the wait - I'm planning to finish Pls Txt Me Bby and work on Ten Flames when I get the time I SWEAR**

**Anyway! I HAVE DECIDED THIS FIC SHALL BE COMPLETELY KAWA27 (with like vague all27) AND I HONESTLY REALLY LIKE HOW THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT -SO YEAH**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

_'For everyone, I'm out to prove wrong, you keep the light on_  
_The only one, you know me better than the truth_  
_So, despite what I've done, I pray to God that we can move on_  
_'Cause thus far you are the best thing that this life has yet to lose_

_And for once there is nothing up my sleeve_  
_Just some scars from a life that used to trouble me_  
_I used to run at first sight of the sun_  
_Now I lay here waiting for you to wake up_  
_I lay here waiting for you to wake up_

_So if you gonna leave, if you gonna go_  
_I can't bare to sleep without you in my arms_  
_I know we got caught up sifting through a crowd of pebbles and lures_  
_But you must not let them take you_  
_They don't know you like I do'_

_-Sight of the Sun by Fun._

* * *

In the pale light of the moon a man with hair as white as snow, eyes as red as blood and a heart lined with scars coloured the deepest black, stared down at his distorted reflection in the lake before him. Anxiety and anticipation curled and twisted in his chest like sharp claws on ash grey silk as he waited for the meeting soon to come.

He didn't have to wait very long. A relief to him as any longer stewing in the bittersweet hope that refused to ever leave his mind would've driven him even closer to that precipice of heartbreaking insanity he had resolutely tried to avoid.

A burst of the brightest orange alerted the albino to his awaited's presence. The sudden spike in warmth and colour contrasting greatly to the cold inky night of the darkest indigo.

Stepping out of the flame was another man. A smaller, more petite man. One with gravity defying hazel brown hair that by the glow of the surrounding flames looked like fire itself and skin the colour of soft sweet caramel. Vivid orange eyes, the same shade as the flames looked piercingly at him, thoughtfully and lush lips on that face, that elegant, beautiful face, smiled gently.

It was disconcerting how much a single look, a single smile, could make the older male's heart both crumple and grow at the same time.

"You came Kawahira." The latecomer greeted, voice quiet yet clear and full of emotion and tiredness that truly revealed the other's age. His wisdom. And his burdens.

"Of course Tsunayoshi."_ 'I would do near anything for you'_ he wanted so badly to say, to just push their lips together like he had craved to do and tell him everything his cowardly self couldn't, wouldn't tell for so many centuries past, _'If you need me, I'll be there. If you call for me, I'll respond. If you crave for me.. then, I wouldn't hesitate to let you completely consume me because I would give anything, everything to be yours.'_

However since the brunette was unfortunately not a mind reader nor has suddenly gained convenient telepathic abilities none of his inner thoughts of love and desire were relayed and thus were ignored.

"Of course." Tsunayoshi repeated, almost to himself, the smile widening ever so slightly. The brunette looked.. content? Happy? But why? The last time they met was not so long ago and they had parted in less than amiable terms after all. What had happened in the short time he was gone? "Kawahira we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" The older immortal asked, half curious half wary. His and Tsunayoshi's relationship had all but dissolved since that French blonde brat incident (oh how he _loathed_ that stupid human) and almost every encounter they've had since then had ended in shouting, anger, secrecy and bitter feelings that tasted like burnt soil and dried bark.

The younger in response just gave a sad regretful grimace, the small but genuinely happy smile completely gone from his delicate features. "**_This_**," he gestured vaguely at the space between the two immortals, "I want to talk about **_this_** Kawahira! I'm tired of this distance and all the fighting and _everything_!" The more Tsunayoshi spoke the more the frustration and anger bled through his increasingly loud voice.

"I hate whatever this _is_! I miss the times that we actually met each other for the sake of meeting- not because one of us has screwed each other over!" Kawahira stayed silent, face expressionless as the brunette irritatedly combed a hand through his unruly hair. "I _just_\- I just want to be friends again Kawahira. I just want what we had all those years ago. Can, can you understand that?"

Tired honey brown eyes edged with that hypnotic golden orange looked imploringly at the other. "Don't you _want_ that too?"

_'Yes. Yes. Of course I do. Let's go back to the days when everything was so simple. When I didn't have to be duty bound by my very accursed existence, when I wasn't haunted by the lives I've ruined all for the sake of the greater good. Let's go back to when we were young and love was such a simple sweet emotion untainted by the confusing rules of adulthood. Yes. Yes. Ye-'_

"No."

Tsunayoshi's face fell. Pure despair and grief washed over so blatantly on that all-too-expressive face and it hurt. It pained Kawahira to see him induce such emotion from the other. But he couldn't just go back. They both couldn't. They've changed too much and were both so broken in so many different ways.

And... Kawahira knew that there was no way he could ever again pretend to be 'just friends' with Tsunayoshi ever again.

"No?"

It was so soft and questioning, that one word, like it came from the voice of a small scared child rather than from an immortal who has lived through so many wars and seen enough blood shed to fill an ocean. The older male had to shut his eyes closed. Hating himself. Hating his stupid, wretched self.

"No."

* * *

He really should have seen the punch coming in hindsight. It didn't matter if he did anyway, he would've let Tsunayoshi go through with the action even if he did know. After all he did deserve it.

Still doesn't stop it from hurting like a bitch though.

"Shit." The albino mumbled as he spat the metallic red liquid onto the damp grass he was sprawled on. His hand pressed to his cheek and his eyes averted from bright furious orange.

"NO?! _NO?!_" Tsunayoshi screamed, "WHY THE _FUCK NOT?!_ WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PUSH ME AWAY?! TELL ME KAWAHIRA, ENLIGHTEN ME YOU GOD_DAMNED BASTARDIZED SPAWN OF AN ACORN WHORE! FUCKIN**G EXPLAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!**_"

The brunette was completely _infuriated_. It was possibly the most rage Kawahira had seen from the other immortal for decades. He could tell from the edges of gravity defying hair now crackling to life into dancing fiery orange flames, flickering brightly, threatening gleefully to completely consume and burn, the temperature from the nearby area increasing rapidly as heat swelled around the rage filled immortal.

It was a rather ethereal sight. In a devastatingly beautiful, ferocious way.

Their kind had always been taught to control themselves, restrain their feelings, their emotions and expressions. If they go too far, _feel_ too much they _burn_. The fire of their core comes out, setting their bodies and soul literally aflame. It's been something passed down each generation and not once had anyone been 'consumed', no one knows what happens when they are 'consumed' but never had there been anyone for millennia willing to find out. All they knew was, to them, _emotions_, especially in their purest form, were lethal and dangerous and should never be provoked freely.

But looking at the enraged man before him, more expressive and... _Alive_ than he had been in a long time- orange fire licking the edges of his hair, flashing eyes brighter than the stars imbedded in the night and the air, warm and thrumming with energy as intense as an untamed inferno- Kawahira couldn't help but question why.

How could something that allows them to feel so alive, so full of life be so terrible? Why was it that _humans_; humans who should be looked down upon, humans who were in all ways lesser than them, those stupid greedy shortsighted beings; could express and experience and actually be _encouraged_ to feel while they must close it all off? Emotions were human. Emotions were dangerous. Emotions needed to controlled, restrained. Emotions were, emotions were,

Emotions were so, so _painfully_ beautiful.

* * *

"Because I love you."

* * *

The words slipped out like water, a soft breath of a creek that had finally escaped the mountain it had been contained in after years and years of relentlessly wearing down the hardened rock walls. The confession was no louder than the wind the blew past them yet it echoed like thunder with the weight and clarity that it held.

Suddenly all the heat in the surrounding air was sucked out, dissipated into the cold night and with that warmth stripped away so did what felt like years of unnameable barriers and unresolved questions.

"You love me?" Tsunayoshi whispered hoarsely. "Is this true?"

Crimson eyes filled with shame and fear looked up at the smaller figure as he stood slowly up in an attempt to gain a semblance of control with his traitorous body. He could feel the blood pumping to his ears in his nervous vulnerability and could hear a faint barely audible crackle as the tips of his white hair began to burn a faint indigo.

"It is true." Kawahira replied in an equally shaky whisper. The way the words had been said sounded more like an admittance to guilt of commiting some disgusting, unredeemable sin. Maybe for their kind, who shunned any true emotions and any real feelings were considered selfish, it _was._

But the elder immortal at this moment could not find himself to regret it. Not right now. He felt _fear_ racing through his veins. He felt _anxiety_ crawling in his stomach. And yet he also could feel _relief_ flood his chest. _Determination_ invading his heart. And _hope_ fluttering from the ends of his fingertips. _He felt._ For once he let himself truly_ feel_. Alive. _He felt alive._

How… _exhilarating._

_And terrifying._

"I love you Tsunayoshi. I do. But…" Kawahira trailed off uncertainly. Unsure what he was going to say next. The albino had always dreamt, imagined this moment but now that it was happening… It was like his tongue had grown heavy and his throat suddenly had the urge to choke himself.

But forcing himself to look up, to look at those waiting patient orange eyes that still was looking at him with that acceptance that at the very core had never changed since the moment they met, Kawahira found the strength to say everything. To let all the words he had weighed in his heart, in his chest, in his mind come out through his mouth and explain as much as he can how much, how inexplicably deep and twisted and self-loathing his love was for the other. His anguish. His apologies. His cowardice. "I- I have done so many things to so many people. Things that I know you will never forgive me for. Hate me for. Despise me for."

"However even when I've been called heartless. Cruel. Ruthless. A human shaped monster unable to form any attachments to anything- I admit I have never bothered to listen, to _care_, much less _feel_ the need to change. Because to me, like everyone else in our species, the Greater Good was all that matter. It was how I was raised, feelings were useless and destructive things that would hinder our duty- So I didn't care, I never saw what everyone nor I was doing as _wrong_. In fact I took pride in our people's actions, I still do. It was all always for the Greater Good." The older immortal laughed shakily, a trembling hand combed through his snow white hair. His eyes which had been again downcast and stubbornly been refusing to meet Tsunayoshi's looked at him with such raw pain, such pure helplessness, it took the brunette's breath away for a moment.

"Until I met _you_ Tsunayoshi."

"Kawahira... _I-_" The albino silenced him with just his eyes. Crimson red begging him to let him finish. Tsuna didn't know what he would have said anyway.

"Even if it's pity or sympathy, hatred, _anything_, it'll be okay. As long as you have feelings directed toward me. Any feelings." Another brush through of his hair. Tsuna knew the other did that when he was nervous. He knew so much about Kawahira, in fact the brunette would boast he knew the older man better than anyone. Yet looking at him now, it felt like he didn't know anything at all.

"Honestly I don't know anymore what I should do. You've shaken my core, my beliefs and made me_ feel_. I am supposed to put my Duty above everything. My soul was made to serve the greater good, just like our predecessors, it is the reason for our being. It is the only reason. And yet all I crave for and hope for is to draw any affection out of you by any means_ possible_."

Kawahira looked at Tsuna again. The vibrant orange eyes had cooled back to nearly all innocent expressive brown. Those confused honeyed brown eyes with the faintest orange lining that only he could make out stared back. Honest naivety still shown through the countless years, experiences, _disappointments_ the young immortal had gone through. Beautiful eyes that both made him waver in resolve and spurred him on.

It was frustrating. _Irritating_. The fact that even after hundreds of years his place in the brunette's heart has moved no closer because of his own fear of getting further away. For centuries he had wallowed in these feelings of one sided affection. Love was not as pink and fluffy as most people perceived. There is anxiety. Insecurity. And uneasiness. Disgusting grey emotions that slid down the back of your throat like a bitter burning slimy liquid.

It was like sinking deeply into a pool of darkness. Unable to tell up or down. And even if his eyes are closed, even if they're open, no matter how much he strains them... Only black surrounds him. And inside this darkness, this damned place, he always stood paralyzed at a loss of where to go.

Now he was taking a step forward. But is this the right direction?

"I- ever since I met you, as stupid as this is, I've always been yearning for you. You always made the world so much more_ tolerable_ just by being at your side and even back then I just-"

It was the first time the older immortal's ever let himself be so open about himself. And it was terrifying. His hands were shaking, he was sweating, his voice was trembling and Kawahira could feel the unfamiliar sensation of tears starting to prickle at the back of his eyes. The albino wanted to leave so badly, to disappear to the ends of the earth and never come back. Oh he must look completely and utterly _pathetic._

He forced himself to laugh, but it was strained and there were, to his horror, choked humiliating sobs in there. A comforting warmth hugged him gently, it took a few seconds to realize it was Tsunayoshi. He laughed again, it was less forced but still bitter and choked.

"God. I really want to laugh at myself at how desperately wretched I must look to you right now."

"You don't look wretched." The younger whispered softly, "You don't look wretched at all." The embrace tightened slightly. Kawahira didn't know what to do. Slowly, awkwardly he began to hug back. The white haired male had to bite back another sob, head nestled into the nape of the younger's neck. How much he wanted this, longed for this.

"But do you even for a _bit_ feel the same way?" He asked desperately, hopelessly, "Are you even able to feel the same way toward someone like _me_? Could you _even_ ever come to love this disgusting, damaged heart of mine? If you knew everything I've done, would you even still want me?"

* * *

Tsunayoshi could feel the larger body against shake ever so slightly. Even now after everything Kawahira was still trying to restrain himself. The brunette could feel silent tears starting to soak his shirt. He didn't comment. Instead Tsuna just silently tightened his hug as his heart in turn tightened with his feelings, feelings after all this time he still couldn't truly name, much less understand.

"_Say Tsunayoshi_," Kawahira's voice was cracking, soft and unsure, his breath shaky under the weight of emotion he had poured into his words, "_what should I do to capture your heart forever?_"

The brunette didn't answer. He _couldn't_. Because he didn't know. He didn't even know if the older actually meant for him to hear the last part it was so quiet. All he knew was seeing the man who had by his side for countless years look so desperate, so raw and passionate made something stir inside him. It wasn't the same feeling of fluffy lighthearted affection he had with the French skylark. It was so so much more _complicated_ than that.

There were emotions he could pick out from it. Pain. Confusion. Anger. But also there was clarity. Fondness. Even some attraction. Then there were the emotions that were too deep, too mixed up and tangled to unpick and examine. Their was a new light on the other immortal, Tsunayoshi was no longer caging his perception of the man to just a 'friend'. These feelings, these emotions were not something he should feel for a mere friend after all.

But was it something he could feel for the other romantically? Was it something that could ever change, ever evolve into anything more? To take Kawahira as a lover- could he ever see himself do that?

_'Yes.'_

The answer surprised himself more than anything but the brunette was never one to deny being honest to himself. He was far too old for lies after all. Yes. Maybe. Possibly. He _liked_ Kawahira. Enjoyed his company, his smile. Kawahira had been there for him for many hard times in his life and vice versa. He was a confidant, a friend. The first and only person of his kind who accepted him as an equal, the first person he asked for when he was hurt or sick or scared. Who knew him better than the truth itself. He was even the first person he told about Alaude.

Alaude.

_Alaude._

Tsunayoshi still loved the man. How could he not? He still grieved and regretted and wished over the blonde. Holding those precious fleeting moments of the two together like a treasure that could fade at any moment. Alaude was his first in many things, just like how Kawahira had been. He was the first person to ever make it feel like the world was perfect, to make his heart beat so fast and face go so red that Tsunayoshi swore he would explode. He was his first time being truly intimate with anyone.

But there had been no _trust_ there between them. He could see that now. They could not possibly be equals because of who they were. Alaude had _given up_ _everything_ of himself, was willing to give everything of himself to the immortal. He told him of his aspirations, his family, his childhood. _Everything_. Yet thinking about it now, the brunette never even told the French male about his _own_ dreams of being a teacher. Tsunayoshi hadn't even told him what he really _was_. His immortality, the fact he wasn't actually a spirit of a tree. Maybe it was because deep down inside, he had always known, he could never truly _connect_ with Alaude?

Being with Alaude all those years ago was probably one of the warmest memories he had. But looking back Tsuna could see how _short_ it had been. It had been like a beautifully woven fairytale; they met, they fell in love, all in a few short years. As magical as it all had been, fairytales, even this one, wasn't real. Maybe he truly did love Alaude, maybe Alaude truly did love him or maybe they were just blinded by their first meeting, blinded by the hope and escape and the _fantasy_.

Kawahira on the other hand was _so real_. With Kawahira he knew he had _trust_ in him. That trust while it had been beaten and broken countless times over the years was still _there_, was still strong and irreplaceable. It was something he never truly had with Alaude. And unlike with Alaude there was never any lies between them, secrets _yes_, countless ones, evasion of the subject, half truths, but never had they ever outright _lied_ to each other. There were memories and moments, _real moments_, with the albino that Tsuna had never, _would never_, have with the blonde. Memories he had always cherished and treasured and called upon in his darkest days to light his way.

But the idea of falling in love again, the idea of being together with another person, no matter how familiar, scared him. And while Kawahira may be many things to him, right now, a lover, a romantic interest wasn't one of them. It was too sudden for him to just change his tune.

_Emotions_, Tsunayoshi had always found the concept easier than any of his kind but they still on some level petrified him, they were like like an abyss, a chasm. It was so _easy,_ so _quick_ to fall, to lose your grip and delve into that endless dark pit of even darker emotions. To hate, to fear, to despise. But loving and adoring and truly _wanting_ a person in every sense of the word- to let yourself be selfish and refuse to let them leave your side yet at the same time be willing to sacrifice everything you had for someone? That is a harsh, steep, bloody climb that no one has _truly_ succeeded in conquering. It takes patience and time and endurance and strength that both human _and_ immortal do not seem to have.

"K-Kawahira." Tsuna croaked out, his voice equally as soft and uncertain as he cautiously stroked the back of the taller immortal in soothing circles. "You know I love you, no matter what right?"

"You're just not _in_ love with me, I know." The albino murmured defeatedly, his grip tightening on the more petite figure as the words left his mouth to linger in the air between them.

Feeling a little more confident at what he was about to do, the brunette inhaled the cool night air, internally sighing as the icy breeze filled his veins and his own hold mirrored the intensity of Kawahira's hold on him. "But I could be Kawahira... I could be."

Kawahira shoved the younger away, his usual calm mask all but thrown in the bottom of the lake below as he looked at Tsunayoshi with disbelief and confusion so painfully expressive on his face. _"Tsunayoshi?!"_

The brunette stepped toward Kawahira, wavering slightly as the elder winced at the action. However that was not enough to stop him from reaching out his hand to lightly trace pale white skin from the corner of those entrancingly bright crimson eyes, shining and slightly pink from tears, to the edge of the man's slightly stubbly chin. "Maybe not necessarily today." The brunette murmured, eyes steadfastly refusing to meet the others', "maybe not for a while at least but.. I.. Wouldn't not be adverse to a... _courtship_."

Tsunayoshi then, rather shyly, lifted his gaze to face the other immortal. His lips half quirked nervously, as if unsure whether to smile or not, adding to the obvious trepidation exuding from the younger male. "Well, that's if you want it anyway."

* * *

Kawahira felt like he was choking. Drowning. And at the same time he was soaring. He was overcome with these feelings- so _painful_, how could he feel so happy it _hurts?_\- as he croaked out, "It's even more than I ever hoped I could have."

The brunette did smile then. A small, adoring smile filled with happiness and fondness and, hesitantly, affection. It was the most genuinely bright smile directed at him that he had seen on Tsunayoshi's face since they were just fledglings. A part of the albino wondered if this was the time he was going to combust from his emotions because it certainly felt like he was damn close to what the humans described as 'euphoria'.

Slowly, tentatively the smaller figure moved toward him, leaning up, closer, closer, till it finally registered what the other was trying to do. Kawahira wanted to burst with the new waves of excitement, nervousness, hope, so many things swelling inside him, promising to completely crush him from the inside out. But it was too fast wasn't it? Did Tsunayoshi just lose himself in the moment? Would he regret it? Kawahira wouldn't know what to do if the other did. But he couldn't find it in himself to prevent his own body to gravitate down toward the equally nervous immortal.

"This is reckless." Kawahira warned half-heartedly with what little restraint and sense he could muster in the heat of the moment, as he placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder blade.

"This is madness." Tsuna agreed softly as he too clasped the older man's shoulder, moving closer, nuzzling into the touch.

"This is insane." Both of them breathed as one as they closed the gap between their faces in a soft, tentatively chaste kiss. It was a short kiss but the burningly electric tingling on their lips still lingered as they separated. The only witness to their fragilely sweet moment of foolishness was the pale light of the moon.


End file.
